Escaped I: Tale of Two Gals
by andorra ankara
Summary: Previously named Modern Day GAls in Narnia!   Marina and Annie are two modern day gals. They find themselves in Narnia caught in crazy adventures,tested in several ways, and find two very special people, Edmund and Caspian. But Lucy doesn't like them.
1. The Party that ended Someplace Else

Hey! First timer here:D Please leave a review, I'd love to hear your opinion on my story:D

* * *

Chapter 1

"The Party That Ended Someplace Else"

Marina made sure she looked perfect. She was invited to a birthday party which was to take place in a yacht, in the Pacific Ocean, after all. She had to look absolutely perfect, because everyone expected her to. And not looking perfect in a party is a crime in her case.

Marina was ditzy, and was very adventurous. She was a reflective person. She goes crazy at times, but never does anything so stupid.

The party was held by Natasha Billy. A friend she met a few years ago in the Philippines. Natasha was in vacation there when she first met her. They clicked instantly, and remained friend through phone calls, and emails. Once in a while they'd see each other. But that was very rare.

It was Natasha's birthday, and she invited Marina and Annie to come. She sent them plane tickets as well. The party was to take place in New Zealand, and the yacht was to sail around the Pacific a few hours, just until the party would end.

In the room right beside Marina's, another girl was fixing herself up. Her name was Annie, and she made friends with Natasha along with Marina. She was fixing herself up; trying to figure out what would be the best dress to wear. She couldn't make up her mind, and decided that she'd ask Marina in a while.

Annie was a very well-mannered young lady. She was smart, and sporty. She loved reading, and writing, and learning new things. She's not as adventurous as Marina, but likes experiencing as well.

She made friends with Natasha while she was with Marina. All three of them had the same interests, and just enjoyed spending time with each other.

She was invited along with Marina, and she was very excited to go. She'd never seen New Zealand, and always wanted to go there. The thing that made her want to go there was that it seemed alone in the world. It was surrounded by water, and just seemed so beautiful.

Annie knocked on Marina's door, holding out three different dresses. Marina opened the door, saw the dilemma, and called Annie in.

Mariana was wearing in black and white printed halter dress, with nude wedges. She planned to wear a hat (a very big one) since daytime was pretty long at this season.

"So, three dresses to chose from" said Marina, examining each dress.

"I don't know what to wear" giggled Annie, not usually caring about her clothes.

"I suggest this one" said Marina, holding up a black dress, with some gold touches with it. "Simple, elegant, classic, nothing too fancy, very Annie" said Marina approvingly.

"Yes, I'll wear this one" Annie said, heading back to her room.

"Meet you in the lobby 4:30!" called out Marina.

"Sure!"

Marina was already in the lobby when Annie got down. Marina thought she looked great in her ensemble, and the hat was a classic, fashion forward touch. Annie got out of the elevator in the black dress Marina picked, with silver strappy sandals.

"Our ride waits outside" said Marina, taking Annie's arm.

"And what a nice rise that is."

They got out of the hotel, and the limousine driver opened the door for them. They entered the limo, and talked about how much they've loved New Zealand so far. After about 20 minutes, they arrived in the Pierre. When they got out the limo, Natasha was already making her way towards them.

"It's been quite some time, hasn't it?" asked Natasha, giving the two girls a hug.

"Yes it was! We've missed you!" said Annie, returning the hug.

"It was much more boring without you!" cried Marina.

"Come on in! The other guests will be here in a while"

All three girls entered the yacht, and started talking about the things that happened while they were away from each other.

The party started, and the yacht left the Pierre. Everyone was having a good time, and hours passed before a storm suddenly hit.

"Impossible!" Natasha thought. "Well, not really. No one truly is sure about weather. Not even the weather man." She told herself, sounding sad. She thought it was going to be alright, when she tripped on her left. She wasn't tipsy. She was sure of it. It was the boat tipping over.

"Marina!" Annie yelled franticly when the yacht tipped side wards. When Marina didn't respond, she called her name again.

"Chill!" cried Marina from behind her, walking to Annie, stumbling a little bit along with the boat.

"I'm scared. What if the boat sinks?" cried Annie

"Don't say that!" Marina said. "It's okay. We'll make it back home" sounding comforting.

The storm continued, and the boat moved along with the big waves. It shook from side to side, until it couldn't take it anymore. The yacht was quite near the Pierre already. Natasha prayed that they'll get there quickly. It was the worst birthday ever. Not only was everyone scared, they were pretty much all wet. Her prayers weren't answered. The boat was about to tip over.

"Annie! Where are you? Get over here!" cried Marina, getting on a small wooden boat she found.

She saw Annie running her way, along with some food and four machine guns.

"What the hell?" yelled Marina.

"Better safe than sorry!" replied Annie, getting on the boat.

"How'd you do this thing?" cried Marina, trying to unlock the boat from the yacht. Annie unlocked it, and they fell down onto the water. They were both wet.

"Row with me!" cried Annie.

The two of them made their way towards the Pierre. The others from the party were swimming there as well. Some here holding on to some things. Everyone was panicking, and was frantic.

There was whirlpool, and they were about to go right into it.

"Annie! There's a whirlpool! Row backwards! Go!" Marina screamed.

They rowed with all their might, but they could not do it. They entered the whirlpool, and went down with it. They couldn't even feel getting wet. They just entered it.

Annie woke up with the sun shining on her face. Marina was beside her, still asleep. They were in the boat they were the night before, in the middle of some ocean. The machine guns she forcefully took from the security guard were still there. The food she took was still there as well. But where the hell were they? She guessed that they were probably in the Pacific Ocean. All alone. The thought scared her. The food and water she got would probably only last 2 days. What were they going to do?

Marina woke up, and Annie talked to her.

"Do you think anyone will help us? Do you think Natasha would tell the Coast Guards to look for us?" Annie asked.

"Of course she will. The Coast Guard's probably looking for us right now. We'll just have to wait."

An entire day passed, and no one came to save them.

"The water's calm." Said Marina, staring down at the water. "It's beautiful" she said, admiring the water, and beautiful view around them.

"It is indeed" replied Annie, joining Marina in watching the water.

Moments passed when Marina spotted a boat coming to them.

"Annie! There's a boat!" she cried. Pointing at the boat, which looked more like an old fashioned ship.

"Help!" the two girls cried, waving their hands, trying to get the attention of the people in the boat. When the two were screaming, and waving their hands, the boat tipped to the side, and the two girls fall into the water.

"My hat!" cried Marina, who loved her hat very much.

"The hell with the hat!" cried Annie, "we're about to be saved!"

When the ship was quite near them, two guys jumped in.

Marina saw the most beautiful man in the world, swimming towards her. He took her in her arms.

"Hello gorgeous!" she greeted him. "This is definitely the best dream ever" she thought to herself. "Weird though. Annie's here and this god are rescuing me, but still, it's the best!"

"Hello yourself" he said, as if he were unfamiliar with Marina's manner of talking.

"It's alright. You're safe now. Grab on to me." the man said. Marina wrapped her arms around the man's neck, as he took her up the boat.

"Okay," she thought. "Maybe it isn't a dream…"

Annie saw someone swimming towards her. She was so tired, she could no longer swim.

"Hold on to me!" he said. She tried her best to swim, using the very last of her energy. She noticed how handsome the boy was. He was _really_ handsome, come to think of it. So rare would you meet someone like him. Annie found him really attractive, and when that happened to Annie, she could only laugh. She couldn't do anything but laugh at the situation. Annie has always had a weird laugh. People found it funny when she laughed. She just couldn't stop laughing at this crazy dream. Or so she thought it was a dream.

The boy brought her onboard, and Marina was already there.

Marina saw the other boy bring Annie up. She was laughing like crazy, and Marina knew why. Annie always laughed like that when she saw someone as handsome as the boy who just saved her.

"What's wrong with her?" the boy asked worriedly.

"I think she's chocking, or having an asthma attack!" Marina replied. "You should do CPR on her" cried Marina, kneeling beside Annie, looking worried.

"But...Why is she smiling?" asked the boy who now seemed confused.

"The sides of her lips go up when she has an asthma attack. I guess it's the same when she chokes" Marina said sounding very convincing.

"What's CPR?" he asked

"Just put your mouth on hers, and blow!" she said as if Annie's like depended on it.

"Her life depends on it!" she said, her eyes filling with tears. "Damn." She thought. "I'm a good actress"

Marina stood up, and came closer to the older boy. The boy did as we was told, and when his mouth touched Annie's, her eyes enlarged so big, that Marina thought they were about to explode. After about three seconds, Annie fainted.

A crew member handed the man who saved Marina a fresh clean shirt, and he was going to change into dry clothes. Marina looked at Annie, sound asleep on the ground. "Oh my" she said, worrying about her friend. She turned to see the man, and he has removed his shirt, and was about to put on a new one. "Oh my." She said softly, the moment she laid eyes on him, sounding as if she has tasted the most delicious chocolate in the world. Right after the words left her mouth she fainted, and fell to the ground beside Annie.

* * *

Don't forget to review! I seem to have a lor of visitors, yet so little reviews...Your reviews make my day!:D

XOXO


	2. Getting to know you

Chapter 2

"Getting to Know You"

Marina woke up in a strange looking room, which seemed to be moving. It was an old fashioned room, and Annie was beside her one the bed. She found some clothes on the seat beside the bed, which were, once again, old fashioned. She headed to the window, and realized that she was in one of the cabins of the ship. It was already night time, and the moon was shining beautifully. She couldn't get anything straight. Was this a dream or not? She couldn't understand anything. But Marina was the type that wanted to go on with different things. She wouldn't mind not knowing where the hell she was, and who the hell those people were, and why the hell everything was so old fashioned. She'd survive, and have fun. She knew whether or not what she was getting into was overly stupid or not. She knows what's right and what's wrong. She can determine one from another, because she was properly prepared for those things. But no matter how prepared she was she sometimes ends up doing the wrong things. It's her impulsivity, she guessed. Impulsivity led her to do stupid things, despite knowing it was wrong.

She realized that needed to change her clothes. She was drenched. She went to the chair, and found two loose pants, two loose polo's, two belts, and two pairs of brown leather boots. She decided to put on the clothes, and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked at her reflection in the full length mirror. She actually liked what she was wearing. It was very comfortable and very stylish as well.

She looked back at Annie, and she was still asleep. She decided to go out, and see what was going on. She went out the room, found a short staircase, and went up. She opened the door, and she was on the ship's deck. It was isolated, but she realized that the man who saved her awhile ago was leaning on the railing, gazing at the beauty of the night. She walked towards him, and he looked her way.

"Good evening" Marina said sweetly. "Thank you so much for saving us awhile ago. And, thank you for taking us into your ship. It is very kind of you. But, do you mind me asking, where am I? I really need someone to explain things to me. Everything's been a blur."

"Your welcome, my lady." He said courtly. "My name is Caspian" he said, extending his arm.

"I'm Marina" she said, shaking his hand.

"You are on board the Dawn Treader" he told her.

"Quite a name."

"I reckon you are not from Narnia. The way you dress, and the way you talk is unusual, even for Edmund and Lucy's. They're from your world as well."

"Narnia? What? Am I in another world or something?" she asked him.

"Yes you are. You are Narnia. Some people from your world are sent here, for reasons I know not all of." He replied.

"Are you sure you're not just playing a practical joke one me?" She asked, sounding suspicious. "I mean, I was in New Zealand, and it's pretty easy to punk someone when they're in a foreign land"

"My lady, I 'am not a man who jokes of serious matters" He said. "All of which you hear from now, are facts. "

They paused for a moment. Marina has never seen anything so beautiful in her life. The moon was at its most beautiful. The water was shimmering, and was crystal blue. Everything was beautiful around her, literally, everything.

"I think you should go back to sleep. You must be very tired. I'll try to explain this matter with you tomorrow, along with Lucy and Edmund. For now, you must go to sleep, I'm sure you need it" he told her.

"Alright" she said.

The two of them went down to the cabins together, but before they could part ways, Marina called him on.

"Wait!" she said. "Only for a moment. I won't take long, but, why did you save us? Why did you take us on board your ship? "She asked him.

"Well, I had to do something about you two. You were in the water, isolated, and danger lurks around where you were. I couldn't just leave you" he replied.

"That was very nice of you." She said once more. "Goodnight"

"Yes, and what kind of king would I be if I allowed people to be in danger within my lands?" he asked, waving her good night. He went back to his room, and Marina went back to hers, not minding his last remark.

Annie was still asleep, just the way she left her. She couldn't help but think of what a kind, unbelievable person Caspian was. She rarely met anyone like that.

Just that moment, she remembered that she called Caspian "gorgeous" when he saved her this morning. Well, that was embarrassing. She probably made herself look like some superficial airhead who cared about nothing but the way people look. She wasn't like that. And she would never want anyone to think of her as such. Marina was actually quite the opposite of superficial.

She made her way back on the bed, getting on it as quietly as possible. She didn't want to wake Annie. She looked so peaceful. She wondered hot Annie would feel about the situation. All Marina knew was that it would most likely be the opposite of hers.

The next morning, Marina's assumption was proven to be right. Annie awoke earlier than all the others, and was instantly anxious. Where was she? What happened? Everything was definitely real. She knew the difference of fantasy and reality quite well, and she knew she was in the state of reality.

She saw that Marina changed into the clothes that looked like all the others. She found another outfit on the chair, and got dressed.

She thought of all the possibilities. They were in a reality show that they don't know about, someone's playing a practical joke on them, they were kidnapped, they are going through human trafficking, and that everything is real, and she and Marina entered a different world. She didn't know which one.

She wanted to go out, but she was afraid. What if those people were kidnappers? But if they were, why would they have saved them? Or, what if they were human traffickers? Then they'd have a reason to save them, so they can sell them. She didn't know what to do. She was just thankful that Marina was still asleep, for if she were awake, she would have dragged her upstairs, carrying some "weapon" found in their room, and would probably jump out of the ship for a reason that may or may not be reasonable. Marina's always had that much courage, or stupidity, sometimes both at once.

Annie was always too uptight, and serious. She doesn't have any intention to have "fun". The things Marina puts out as "fun" is usually dangerous. She wouldn't risk anything on those things.

After moments of thinking, and thinking through which was the best thing to do, she decided to go out of the cabin, and demand answers from those people. She planned on looking strong. She'd not smile, nor do anything that would make her look vulnerable. She'd never take the chance.

She made her way outside the door, and up onto the deck. She opened the door, and the deck was already filled. The crew of the ship was at work, and everyone was talking to someone. She store at them, and realized that the boy who saved her yesterday was looking at her.

"Good morning" she said seriously. She reminded herself to look strong.

"Morning. I'm Edmund." He replied.

"Annie" she said. "You stupid!" she thought to herself, immediately after telling him her name. "Why the hell would you tell him your name?" she didn't know the answer to that question.

"I demand to know everything that's going on." She said in a professional sounding voice.

"Well, let's wait for your friend to wake up first, so we'd be able to explain to the two of you. It's kind of hard, and it'd be easier if it were with both of you at the same time." He told her.

"Very well." She replied.

Annie was handed some bread and jam for breakfast, and she brought the food back to her room. Marina was still asleep. She ate her food quietly, wondering what was going on.

They didn't seem like kidnappers, or anything. But she tried to stop herself from making assumptions, and to wait for the answers coming once Marina wakes up. Annie finished her breakfast, went to the window, and store at the ocean. She never saw one so beautiful. This one was different. The water was too clear to be on earth.

Just then, Marina finally awoke with a yawn.

"Marina!" she said, walking towards the bed, and sitting on the edge.

"This is insane!" cried Marina. "The bloody hell is going on?" she asked sleepily.

"I don't know, but Edmund, I mean, the guy who saved me yesterday told me that he'd explain when you were awake as well. Now come on! You're dressed already anyway." Annie said, pulling Marina up, giving her some of the bread. Marina chewed it slowly, still sleepy.

The two of them made their way up to the deck. They found Caspian and Edmund with a younger girl.

"She's awake! Now if you please, tell us what is going on!" she asked them.

"Alright, well, let's go into one of the cabins first shall we." Caspian said, gesturing for everyone to follow.

They entered one of the cabins which appeared to be the office. Once they were all seated, everyone was quiet. Annie couldn't take it.

"So, tell us!" she told no one in particular.

"What year is it? The year you are currently living?" asked Edmund.

"2015" said Annie, wondering why he needed to know that. The year was all the same throughout the world wasn't it? Unless of course it was a word different from theirs.

"Well, my sister and I come from earth as well, but from a time much farther back from that." He said.

"And, they were called forth to Narnia, this world, before as well, along with their brother and sister." Added Caspian.

Annie found their story quite preposterous, and Marina did too. But a part of Marina wanted it to be real.

"Is there any way you can prove this to us? Because, you see, believable proof would be the best way to convince Annie here that we are actually in another world" suggested Marina.

"Well, do you expect me to believe them this easily?" defended Annie.

"Its fine, it's more than understandable of your friend Marina. " Caspian said.

"Wow, what an understanding king he is" though Marina being slightly sarcastic.

"Take a look on the map on Narnia" suggested the little girl. "My name's Lucy by the way."

"Hello" said Annie, taking a look on the map.

Marina stayed on her seat. Edmund went to her, and said

"I know, it's quite hard to believe, but you have to. You'll just have to trust us. I know you don't know us, and we've only just met, and we have no connections to one another, but, please, it would be for the better of everyone if you'd believe us."

"I do believe you. I wish everything were real"

"Everything is real!" cut Edmund.

"It's Annie who you'd have to convince here" she told him.

Annie saw the map, and it looked pretty convincing. But, how easy was it to create a map? She still didn't believe anything they said. That moment, a rat walked into the room, with a sword at his side. Marina saw it go near Lucy, and said

"How much longer will this be?" Marina gasped at the sight of a talking rat.

"Annie!" she called, standing up, coming closer to the rat. "A taking rat!" she pointed to the rat.

"I have a name. It's Reepicheep. "He told her, sounding offended.

"I'm sorry. How adorable you are!" squealed Marina.

Annie came to the rat, and instantly believed that what they were saying was true.

"I believe you" she said softly.

They all sat down, and everything was explained to them. What they were looking for and what they needed to do.

Marina found it so thrilling. She'd been longing for something like this all her life. The closest she'd ever got was a cave, or a relay game. This was actually real. And something was at stake, and if they'd screw up, it would be a terrible loss. She wanted to do all that fun for something that would have a reward much more than the usual.

Annie on the other hand, found everything so magical. She instantly thought that it would make a bestselling novel. She tried to memorize everything that was said, for she wanted to write it down later on.

The world of Narnia was introduced to them. And soon enough, they will face it.


	3. Finding Similarities

Chapter 3

"Finding Similarities"

After they spoke of the matter of their state, Marina went out on the deck. She found herself speaking to Lucy, and that despite they live in different times, they get along just fine.

"The first time I was in Narnia, it was through a wardrobe. My siblings wouldn't believe me, but they got into Narnia as well soon enough. .." and for quite some time, Lucy spoke about her past adventures in Narnia, and Marina found herself interested in Lucy's story. It was just so adventurous, and Lucy made it sound so lively.

Lucy invited Marina into her room. She wanted to show Marina pictures of her family, and some other things. They entered Lucy's room, and she took out her bag, and showed Marina her pictures.

"This is my sister Susan and my brother Peter" Lucy said, pointing at the person as she said their names. Marina examined the pictures

For some reason, Lucy felt comfortable talking to Marina. She felt as if she could tell her things she couldn't tell anyone. They've only been talking for about a day, yet Lucy found herself trusting her.

"I envy Susan for her beauty. I could only wish I were that beautiful. I know very well I'd never look like her" Lucy said in a melancholic tone.

Marina felt the same way at some occasions. She wanted to be as beautiful as the others she saw. But she couldn't, and she couldn't change that.

"I feel that way sometimes as well." Replied Marina.

"But how? I mean, you're already beautiful! And…and look at me! I'm nothing compared to my sister" she said, almost in tears.

"Some may appear better than others, but, there's much more than just to that" replied Marina.

"I know, I know. That probably sounded corny, and cliché, but it really is true. I believe honesty is much more important than beauty. Sensitivity is as well. They're much more important than beauty, because those things determine how you act towards others. That's more important than beauty."

Lucy was comforted in hearing her words. They were the truth. But it sounded so much louder when Marina said it, rather than anyone else. Maybe it was because Marina felt the same way too. Lucy didn't know. She was just glad that she made a new friend.

Edmund was passing hid time watching the ship move on the water. He admired the small details that most people didn't care about. Those things would sometimes end up being beautiful. Annie approached him. She was bored, and needed someone to talk to.

"What are you looking at over there?" she asked him.

"Oh, nothing. Just the water." He replied

Annie caught a glimpse of the water, and admired its beauty once more.

"So, tell me more about Narnia." She asked him. "I'm curious about it."

Edmund told Annie about his past experiences in Narnia. Annie took everything in, because she'd never been in anything so exciting, and probably never will be. Annie paid close attention, trying to learn more.

"Which part do you like most?" Edmund asked her once he finished his story.

"Probably the part where you were forgiven for being a traitor." She said. "I think I like it best because I've been there. I have made a mistake so grave that I was seen as a traitor. But, in the end, it took a merciful and just person to make it all good again." Annie replied feeling nostalgic.

Edmund did not want to talk about that. He knew that talking about it would bring back painful memories for Annie. He decided to change the subject right then and there.

"So, I guess since you're coming with us, you should know what you're getting into." He told her.

"I'd be glad to know" she told him.

"Caspian is the king of Narnia. I was the king of The Golden Age, along with Peter, my brother. We've been called here twice. Now, the kind is Caspian, and he's trying to find The Seven Lords, that his uncle, Miraz, banished. He's trying to unite Narnia." Edmund said.

"Have you…ever been to battle?" asked Annie, who was very curious about it, for battle seemed so dangerous.

"Yes." Replied Edmund.

"That's brave of you. You must be a good king. You seem very committed in doing what's best for the Narnians. "Annie said, praising him.

"Thank you"

Marina was admiring the view once more, when Caspian approached her.

"I think I should tell you more about your situation." He said.

"I've got time" she replied, without taking her eyes off the view.

"I'm trying to find the Seven Swords of the Seven Lords. I must place them on Aslan's table, I need to unite Narnia. And, it's not safe for you and your friend to be here. Things could get ugly."

"Are there sword fighting's?" she asked excitedly.

"Yes. Which just makes it more dangerous for you?"

"I know how to sword fight!" she persisted. "I can help you!"

"No you won't. That's why; you and your friend are to be dropped off someplace safe."

"Lucy's fighting. Why can't I? I'll show you that I can sword fight!" Marina complained.

"Why on earth would you want to be involved in battle? " Caspian asked her as if she were crazy.

Marina paused a while, thinking of the best answer.

"Well?" he asked once more.

"If I told you the truth, you'd think me insane." She replied softly.

"I've been through quite insanity myself. I think I'd understand." He said in a trying tone.

"For the fun of it. I mean, I'm in a different world. I probably won't be able to go back home, and I don't want to go back. And, if I help you, I'd be helping Narnia as well. You saved my life. And Annie's as well. Allow me to pay you back by fighting for Narnia alongside all of you. "

Both of them were quiet for a while, when Marina decided to break it.

"So have you got anything more insane than that?" she asked jokingly.

He gave off the most charming smile.

"Fight a battle, in a whole different world, no less, for the fun of it." He sighed. "Never had heard anything so crazy, brave, and somewhat stupid at the same time."

Marina gave a light laugh, and asked him:

"Tell me about your world. You life here, what's it like. Tell me something crazy, brave, and stupid you've done. "

"I don't think anything in my life would compare to yours" he said. "Why would you do those things?" he asked her.

"I know it's something serious. The consequences are serious, and that this is no joke. I know that. But I've got nothing to lose."

"What do you mean?" he asked her. "What do you mean that you've got nothing to lose?"

"There's nothing I can lose. It's alright if I were to be gone." She told him. "My parents died a few years ago, my friends have others they are closer with. No one will really miss me."

"I felt that way one time" he told her. "My parents passed away as well. I was willing to offer my life for Narnia. If I were to be gone, it would be because I fought for Narnia and that only. I've got nothing to lose, for if I were gone, I'd lose nothing, because Narnia would be at peace. And also, it seemed pretty fun, and exciting."

"Because it's fun is usually the reason why I do certain things. Life is way too short not to have fun. But, along with the fun, we get to fight for what we want. Like fighting for Narnia was fun for you, and you also did it to make Narnia better as well. So it was probably extra fun for you. No matter how many times you get scratched and stabbed, that's part of the game."

"Exactly" Caspian agreed.

"So, with the permission of the king, may I join the battle on which unity within Narnia will be granted?" she asked him.

"I'll see." He said.

Marina a pile of swords on the side. She went over there, took two, and went back to Caspian. She handed him one, and he took it.

"Really want to do this? Because I believe that you're a good swordsman. Or, woman that is. This is really unnecessary. "

"I told you most things I do are just for the fun of it."

"Alright then" he said with a laugh.

The two of them fought playfully. The sound of swords clanking against each other filled the deck. The swords moved quickly, and Caspian was impressed by how well Marina would so it. Her footwork was well practiced, she was alert for his next move, and could easily distract the person she is dueling with through her random words, and winks. Within a few minutes, Marina was able to grad Caspian's arm, turn him around, and force him to surrender. They ended it with a nice laugh, and a hug to show truce, and a good game.

"Well played, my lady" Caspian said, kissing Marina's hand.

"Same to you. Goodnight" she said. "Tell me tomorrow if I'm worthy of battling for Narnia."

"Decision's been made, you are permitted to fight" she said, adding that charming smile.

"You won't regret it, your majesty" she said, with a curtsy.

Caspian laughed at Marina's actions. "You could work on your curtsy, and I'm sure I won't regret allowing you to fight. And you could call me Caspian, you know."

"I know; it just seems more appropriate to call you something more formal."

"See you tomorrow then" he said.

"Yes. And maybe tomorrow we could do more things just for the fun of it?" Marina said.

"Maybe. We'll have to see what comes our way."

Marina would remember those words. It reminded her that we'd never know what's to come. We'll have to wait, and see, and face it right then and there. Be prepared for what's to come, for you'd never know.


	4. Brits, Gals, and Narnians unite

Chapter 4

"Brits, Gals, and Narnians Unite"

It has now been two days since the gals were taken into the Dawn Treader. For some reason, they seemed to get along all together. They were comfortable with one another, and treated each other the way they'd treat their friends. And most important of all, they trusted each other. Trust blossomed moments after their friendship.

To pass the time in the ship, they usually was fun. They played games, and shared stories. The games were usually formed by Marina. They had sword fighting, and games Marina thought of. They even had simple bet-dares in times wherein nothing was to be done.

On the early hour on one morning, everyone was loafing around. Marina got two swords, handed one of each to Edmund and Annie, and gestured for them to play.

"No! I've never tried this before, and I need a certified coach to teach me this. I could get hurt! Or I could hurt someone!" cried Annie.

"Edmund will go easy on you. Don't worry. Just grip the sword tightly, and don't his him for real" replied Marina.

The two went to the center, and prepared themselves for the start.

"I bet Annie will win this one." She whispered to Caspian.

"And if she doesn't, you jump into the water" he said humorously.

The two of them began slowly and soon picked up at speed. Annie swung carelessly at times, almost hitting Edmund. She apologized for each one. Soon enough, Annie dropped the sword, and Edmund won the game. Cheers came from the crew. They shook hands, and it appeared as if Annie actually enjoyed it, despite losing.

"Will you stay true to your bet?" asked Caspian.

Marina was actually glad that Annie lost. She'd been longing to jump into the water for days now, and she'd finally be able to do it. She made her way to the edge of the boat, stood on the edge, and dove into the water.

"I was just kidding!" cried Caspian, but it was too late, she'd already jumped off.

The water was cool and clear. Marina loved the feeling of it on her body. A few seconds that she'd been underwater, a splash nearby appeared. It was Caspian, he jumped in as well.

"Are you crazy?" he asked once they reached the top of the water.

"I stuck with my bet" she replied.

"Well, I guess that's right."

Moments later, Edmund and Lucy jumped in as well, along with some of the crew. (Some had to stay on the ship, unfortunately, they couldn't leave it alone. There wasn't such thing as "autopilot" there. )

"Annie! Jump in!" yelled Marina. She knew it would take some time convincing Annie to jump into the ocean, from a ship no less, but she knew Annie would have fun. Surprisingly, Annie did jump in.

"Wow! The water's so refreshing!"Screamed Annie at her most carefree.

Annie learned to let loose a little bit. Have some fun, and share that joy with others. Marina learned that people could be friends, no matter how different they are. She learned to stick to her promises, even just silly bets.

Marina knew that their unity would mean it would be easier for them to go on. They would be more compassionate towards each other, and that would make everything a lot better. She knew that her fun games would benefit much more than the usual one day. Today was the day that came true.


	5. Captive at the Lone Islands

Chapter 5

"Captive at the Lone islands"

The next day, while on board the deck, land was found.

"Edmund! Haven't we seen that before? Why, yes we have! How long has it been?" Cried Lucy.

"Why do they belong to Narnia? Did your brother conquer them?" Caspian asked Edmund and Lucy.

'No. They were Narnian during the time of the White Witch." Replied Edmund.

"I think I missed the lecture on this White Witch." Annie said to Edmund.

Edmund told Marina and Annie all about the White Witch. Marina wished she were there during that time. What fun that must have been. The White Witch did bring such problems to Narnia. At first, Marina knew she'd hate that Witch. Everyone hated the evil one. But then without her, there would be no adventure. For Marina, everything was done for the fun of it. But she knew there was much more than just fun. For these people, it is their duty to protect Narnia, and to maintain peace.

After hearing the story, Marina's wit took over.

"The name 'White Bitch' would probably suit her more" she said.

Annie hit Marina's arm half playfully. She abhors hearing people curse.

"What?" Said Marina in a playful tone. "The truth hurts" she said with a smile.

"Why don't we go down there? Then allow the Dawn Treader to pick us up at the other side?" suggested Lucy.

"Let's."Agreed Caspian.

A smaller boat was brought down, and Caspian, the Pevensies, the Mouse, and the gals made their way down to the smaller boat. Marina had her hat on, and was thankful for it, for it was very sunny indeed. Each brought a sword, including Annie, but Marina insisted on bringing one of the machine guns. She has never used one, and no one knew how to use it.

"Be careful with that Marina. You could hurt someone!" warned Annie.

"That's the point of this" replied Marina, gesturing to the gun.

"Are you aware of how you use it?" asked Edmund.

"Shouldn't be too hard" Marina said, pressing the trigger. In less than second, a bullet sprang out, along with a loud sound.

"OOOHHHHHH!" Marina screamed. She felt her entire back go hot. That only happened whenever she was guilty, embarrassed, scared, or if someone like Caspian was seen. This time, it was extra hot.

"Marina!" screamed Annie, attempting to take the gun away, but failing due to the fear of even touching it after that noise it has made.

"There are three more" she said in an obvious tone. "You never know what's to come, and this baby will probably save us."

Annie couldn't do anything else with that.

Each one took their sword, Annie did so as well.

They made their way down the boat, and Edmund and Caspian started to row.

Lucy noticed the ring on Marina's finger.

"That's a beautiful ring you have on" said Lucy

The ring was white gold, and had tiny aquamarines all around it. The gems were slightly lighter than the ocean, and memories of her life back on earth came flashing back in her head. Her parents gave her that ring as a graduation present years back. She hasn't thought about home since she got to Narnia. She was sure Annie had, but she didn't mind, and she enjoyed it. Now, nostalgia was taking over her emotions, and she couldn't hide it very well. She was able to control her tears, but Lucy could see that Marina was quite melancholy at that moment, and decided that it was best to leave her be.

"Thank you." Was all she can reply back.

They landed on shore, and all of them got off the boat. Caspian tied the boat to a nearby tree to prevent it from floating away. While he was doing so, Marina was unintentionally watching him. She realized that she was staring at him, and laughed at herself.

"Oh Marina," she told herself. "You love drunk puppy." She realized how quick emotions could change due only to certain things.

The six of them made their way across the island, when they spotted some people by a tree.

"I think it is best if we let them ignorant on whom we are. They haven't heard of Narnia in a while, and may now acknowledge out lordship. And Marina, place that gun behind you. It looks suspicious." Said Caspian

Marina placed the gun behind her, the strap visible on front.

"I wish there were a miniature version of the gun Lady Marina carries" said Reepicheep.

Only a light laugh came from each one.

When they came closer to the people, a big, black-haired one greeted them.

"Good morning to you!" he cried.

"Good morning" replied Caspian." Is there still a governor of The Lone Islands?" he asked.

"Governor Gumpas. His Sufficiency is at Narrowhaven. Drink with us!" replied the same big man.

The man nodded, and all five men took them within their hands. Marina, who was standing quite afar from the others and was not taken by one of the men, too her gun, and shot up into the air.

Everyone was quiet, and she knew that the men were afraid.

"Let them go, or I'll kill you." She warned them.

They remained as they were. Marina has never hurt anyone in her life. Nothing serious that is. But she didn't want to harm anyone even here in Narnia. Not even an enemy. But she had no choice. She directed the gun at one of the men, the one holding Lucy, and made it as far as possible from the heart. She pulled the trigger, and it hit his arm. The man screamed in pain, released Lucy, and fell to the ground, clutching his arm. The others remained, swords pointed at the necks of everyone else.

Marina was about to shoot another one, the one holding Annie, when a hand covered her mouth and nose, and she inhaled a sweet smell, perhaps a smell of a flower, and dozed off within seconds.

She awoke with everyone else tied up beside her. They were inside a carriage, with barely enough space for all of them.

"We are to be sold as slaves" explained Caspian when no one spoke.

"I'm sorry" said Marina, feeling as if it were her fault. She had to allow herself to be intoxicated by them scent which resembled to Daisy by Marc Jacobs.

"It wasn't your fault" said Lucy. "I shouldn't have insisted on going here in the first place" she said.

"Let's not go blaming each other, or ourselves. We must find a way to free ourselves." Said Annie.

"Where's Reep? He could chew the ropes!" cried Marina.

"He's not here. They took him" said Lucy, almost n tears.

After a while, the carriage came to a stop.

The man that captured them opened the carriage door.

"Well Pug, I see you've got more. How much for that one" the old man said, pointing to Caspian.

"Ahhh, the best one. 300 crescents for that one." Pug said.

"300? Have you seen him without a shirt on? He's a million bucks!" Marina said from behind, her impulsive ways taking over.

"We're being sold as slave traders, not prostitutes!" Cried Annie.

"Shut up both of you!" screamed Pug.

"Why don't you shut up, and allow us to do the talking, for that is my expertise!"

Annie controlled Marina by pushing herself against her. She hated it when Marina got a little too-hyper.

"150" said the buyer. "Final price"

"Please don't separate us!" cries Lucy.

"I'm sorry my dear. I haven't got enough for all of you. Pug, treat them all well now."

Caspian was untied, and brought to his new master. Lucy fell into tears, and Marina wanted to join her. Surprisingly, she was afraid. Edmund and Annie exchanged a glance, yet both looked blank.

The rest of them were taken into something that looked like a jail. All of them were placed in a cell, and locked up for the night. They weren't tied, which made it easy for them to move around.

Marina was thinking about what happened to Caspian. Was he safe? Or was he cleaning a stable filled with manure? She simply couldn't sleep. What's going to happen next? Was she going to be sold as well? How will they bring peace in Narnia? Will she even make it out alive? Troublesome questions flooded her head.

Lucy was in a corner, hugging her knees, her face blank. She was worried for the sake of everyone, for Narnia, and she wanted it to be over. She fell asleep soon enough, and dreamt about home.

Annie and Edmund were the only two awake, or at least appeared to be.

"Do you think we'll make it back?" asked Annie to Edmund.

"Of course. Caspian is the king after all. He will surely get us out of here. And I wouldn't allow any of you to be harmed. And we have Marina. By the time she wakes up, she probably has an idea that's quite unusual, but may be effective." He said.

A funny sounding giggle escaped from Annie.

"She's always had the craziest ideas. The ironic thing is that it usually turns out great." Annie told him. "What do you think will happen tomorrow.?"

"We will be presented upon an audience, auctioned off, and the highest bidder will have us as slaves."

There was a moment of silence.

"You should rest now" said Edmund.

"I'm afraid" she said.

"Of what?"

"Of what's to come? We could be separated. We could live years under slavery!"

"Relax" he said, placing his hands on Annie's shoulders. "We'll be fine"

"How are you so sure?" she asked, almost breaking into tears.

"I'll keep you safe." He said, comforting her into a hug. "All of you"

"You are a good swordsman" she said. "And a great king. One who fights for his people"

" Thank you for your flattery Annie. Now get some rest."

"What happens when this is over? This isn't the first time you were brought here. How'd you get back?" Annie asked.

"Well, you are usually just brought somewhere, you enter some place, and come out into the world you were originally from."

"How does it feel like? To be here, then back on earth?" she asked.

"Disappointing at times. Narnia…it's just so different. It's hard to adjust. Life here, and back home is so different."

"Do you want to go home?" She asked him quietly.

"No. Mainly because there's war at home, and I live with my uncle and aunt, along with our cousin, and it's terrible. I like here much better. What about you? Do you miss your home?"

"A bit. Back home, my life was quite, I don't know, boring I guess."

"Boring? I thought you were friends with Marina?" he asked jokingly and surprisingly.

"Even with her. She makes me laugh-a lot. But, there's really nothing going on. Here, it's as if I have a purpose. In terms of which I'm doing something important. Something that would be able to change something bigger."

"When do you usually go back?" she asked him.

"Once what is needed to be done is done. You must accomplish your task, then return."

"You go back to England, years before my time, and I go back to where I come from. Is there a chance that…we'd ever meet again? Or, that I'll ever go to Narnia again?"

"I don't know. No one but Aslan does I suppose. Maybe we'd meet in Narnia again one day." He said with a laugh. "We've done enough talking I believe. We should get some rest now"

Annie agreed, and lied down on the floor.

Edmund remained awake; he couldn't sleep with all these going on. He knew that this time in Narnia, it was different. Annie was there. The first time he'd seen her, he'd found her quite attractive. Her olive skin and dark hair. Those round, expressive eyes of hers. He found them beautiful, and he knew there was something much more inside her, and he couldn't wait to get to know that.


	6. A Lord and A Love is found

Chapter 6

"A Lord and A Love is Found!"

"Come on lad, follow me" said the man to Caspian, gesturing for him to follow him. Caspian watched as the carriage took them away, leaving him and Reepicheep with their new master. He decided that the best thing to do at this moment was to follow his new master.

"Come here lad." Said the old man. "Don't be afraid. I won't hurt you. Would you want to know why I bought you?" he asked him.

Caspian nodded. "You remind me of someone. You look like him. My master, and friend, King Caspian of Narnia."

"My lord, who you speak of, is my father. But now, I 'am you master. I 'am the king of Narnia" Caspian said in a respectful tone.

"Prove it" his master said, sounding as if he half believed Caspian.

"First, my face. People tell me it resembles much to my father's. Second, I know who you possibly are. You are one of the Seven Lords whom my Uncle Miraz sent to sea. And third, hand me a sword, and spar with me, then you will see that I 'am truly your king, the son of Caspian IX, Kind of Narnia, Lord of Cair Paravel, and Emperor of the Lone Islands."

"By heavens" he said, kneeling down, and kissing Caspian's hand. "You're Majesty! It is you!" he cried. "It is I, Lord Bern"

"Tell me, how did you get here?" asked Caspian, pulling Lord Bern to stand up.

"Well, I came here with the other six lords, fell in love, and married her. I didn't find a purpose for me to return for Miraz was ruling." Replied Lord Bern.

"This Governor Gumpas, does he acknowledge me as his king?"

"Yes he does, but, I'm afraid he would feign to disbelieve you. And you could get hurt! Not that I'm underestimating you, your safety is very important, after all. Do you have anyone else with you? People to fight alongside with, if ever it does get that violent?" said Bern.

"My ship is nearby. We should call forth them, then search for the others. "

"May I suggest that you work with more power than you have. It must not come into plain battle. Gumpas is chicken-hearted, and can be overawed. " Said Lord Bern.

Caspian and Bern walked until they reached near the shore. Caspian blew his horn, to signal Drinian to come forth. The two made their way to the deck to explain things to Drinian. Bern explained everything that must be done to Drinian.

Caspian actually found the rest of the day enjoyable. The day was truly enjoyable, but he couldn't stop his emotions from the worry he felt for the sake of his friends. Would they beat Edmund up? How are they to treat Lucy? Where was Annie to be taken? And would they hurt Marina if she said something impulsive? He wanted to find them, even if it meant going alone, and try to save them. He knew it was a foolish thought. He knew that very well indeed. But how can he sit there, and enjoy, when the life of the people he loved were in danger. And for some reason, he kept thinking about Marina most. She'd probably be trying to make the others laugh. Or shooting queer insults at the slave traders. He wanted to see her again. Her mere sight brought happiness to him. He wanted to be near her again. "Patience." He told himself. "You'd get what you want when the time is right." But first, he wondered why he wanted _her _to be saved most. Of course he cared for the others too, but there was something different, something special about her that made him smile each time he saw, or even thought about her. Then he remembered a certain saying he's heard once. Then concluded that he is head over heels for a gal who lives in another world, who's from another time, and had the ability to make his cheeks red whenever he thought of her.


	7. Caspian Saves The Day Once More

Chapter 7

"Caspian Saves the Day Once More"

Lucy awoke the next morning, finding that Marina has already been up, and was staring out the window. Marina turned her way.

"Good morning" she said with a smile.

"Morning" replied Lucy. "How can one look beautiful even after waking up?" she wondered, growing slightly jealous.

"It's quite early. You should probably get more sleep." Marina said in a warm tone.

It was early. The sun hasn't even risen yet.

"You're right. What are you doing up so early?" she asked.

"I tried sleeping. It's impossible with everything going on. You should rest. You need it."

With that, Lucy went back to sleep, and found it easy to drift back into her dreams.

When Lucy retreated back to her slumber, Marina went over by the wall, took a seat, hugged her knees, and began to cry. She kept herself quiet, making sure she wouldn't bother anyone. This is how she usually expressed her grief. How she'd let everything out. Through crying everything out, crying about multiple things. As moments passed, her tears lessened, and she fell asleep, the tears drying on her cheeks.

Edmund awoke moments before, but decided not to move. He could have sworn he heard one of the girls crying. He was sure it wasn't Lucy, for he knew very well she sounded different. It wasn't Annie. He could see her peaceful face, sound asleep from where he laid. So he was pretty sure it was Marina. He wondered why she was crying, but realized their situation.

He remembered last night, and how much he'd enjoyed talking to Annie. She was afraid. He knew that very well. And he was too, but someone needed to comfort her, and it had to be him. She was curious on what it was like years back in Narnia, and so he had to tell her. The memories came back to him, and it brought him to be happy. He liked her. He'd come to learn that now. He loved the way her eyes were big, and round. They were expressive. She was quite shorter than he, but not any less of a person. He loved the way her hair blew across her face when a wind would hit the deck while on board the ship. The way she'd scold Marina after she does something dangerous, or say something foul. She was fun, well-mannered, smart, and so much more things he was yet to learn of.

Marina woke up about an hour after, and saw that everyone else was awake, and was quiet. She the way Annie was fixing her hair, and Edmund was watching her, looking as if he were about to drool any second. She decided to go talk to Annie.

"Hi there" said Annie once she came beside her.

"I think pink-cheeks over there digs you" she whispered

"There you go again with your wild assumptions" said Annie.

"Serious here. I can see it in the way he looks at you. It's not the first time."

"Stop it. There are much bigger problems" Annie sighed.

"Bet he enjoyed the CPR as much as you did" Marina said with a teasing smile.

"UGH!" Annie scoffed hitting Marina in the stomach. The two girls fell into giggles, when Pug came in with other slave traders.

One of them was about to tie Marina, when she kicked his shin, then began to tackle him. Another one of them grabbed Marina, and separated her from the man who she almost strangled.

"Be a nice girl now missy." Said the man.

"Ok, then if I'm a good girl, maybe you could give me a cookie?" Marina asked with an innocent face, and a mocking tone. The man just growled, and tied her up. All four of them were brought out to the market, with an audience of buyers awaited them. They were lined up at the side of the stage, along with other slaves.

The first one was a boy of average size, and was being sold at 100 crescents. A man with a crimson beard bought him. After that first one, a few others arrived in cloaks, their faces hidden. Marina watched one of them take his place near the stage. He looked up, and gave her a wink. She replied with a gentle smile. It was Caspian. All the others in cloaks were his men.

Next was Edmund, and Annie couldn't bear watch.

The next morning, Lord Bern awoke Caspian from his sleep, and asked him to order every man he had in armor. They went to the pier, and Caspian blew his horn to signal Drinian to come forth. The Dawn Treader came to the pier, and Bern explained everything to Drinian.

A few boats were filled with Caspian's and Bern's men, and they set out for Narrowhaven. They arrived at the pier, and Caspian noticed a crown forming. Bern noticed Caspian's confusion on the happenings.

"This is what I sent word about last night" he told Caspian. "Don't worry. They are all god people" re reassured.

Once Caspian got off the boat, and onto land, screams filled the air.

"To Narnia! Long live the King!" they screamed.

At first, it was only the ones Bern told about what's going to happen that cheered, but soon, many others joined in for their very own reason.

They soon reached the gate of the castle. "Open for The King of Narnia; come to visit his trusty and well- beloved servant the governor of The Lone Islands." A small person opened the gates, and said in a way almost not understandable "No interviews without appointments. "

"Uncover before Narnia, you dog!" said Lord Bern, giving him a punch in the stomach. Caspian's men opened the gate, and they were able to make their way through.

"Who is your captain?" asked Caspian to one of the men.

"I 'am. "Said the man in a half-confident tone.

"If you may please, I wish that my visit here would bring joy, not terror. Command a cask of wine to be opened for your men, and drink to our health. But tomorrow, by noon, your men are to be at this courtyard looking like men-at-arms, not vagabonds.

"Three cheers for the king!" cried Bern and others followed. With that, Caspian, Drinian, Bern, and four others went into the far end was a table with many secretaries, and Governor Gumpas. He was a bilious looking man with gray hair. He glanced up, and automatically said " No interviews without appointments, except between nine and ten p.m on second Saturdays."

Caspian glanced at the others, to signal them on what to do. Drinian went over to the left side of the table, and Bern to the right. Together, they pushed the table down, sending all the contents flying around. They approached Gumpas, who looked both ways quickly, and took him by the arms, and brought him forth.

"My Lord," said Caspian courteously. "I reckon you haven't given us a proper welcome. We are the Kings and Queens of Narnia."

"Well, I haven't been notified about anything on your visit."

"I require the explanation for two things. First, I find no record that the tribute due from these Islands to the Crown of Narnia has been received for about a hundred and fifty years."

"That would be a question for the council, next month" replied Gumpas, and continued on, but Caspian stopped him.

"I also find it very clear in our laws that if a tribute is not delivered the whole debt must be paid by the governor out of his private purse."

"But, you must be joking" said Gumpas. After a brief moment of silence, Caspian continued.

"Second, tell me why you have allowed slave trading." Said Caspian in a majestic tone.

"It's an essential part of our economy. It's necessary." Replied Gumpas.

"Why do you need slaves?" asked Caspian.

"For export. Mainly to Calormens. Sometimes to others. We're a great trade center."

"In other words, slaves aren't needed. Tell me what purpose they serve except to put money into the pockets of such as Pug?"

"Your majesty, you are young. Not that I 'am underestimating you. I merely speak of facts. But, you do not understand the economic problem involved."

"I may be young, but I understand just as well as you. It doesn't bring anything good, and should there for be stopped. "

"Don't you know anything about progress and development?" exclaimed Gumpas.

With that, Gumpas's reign over The Lone Islands was stopped, and Caspian proclaimed Lord Bern to now be the Duke of The Lone Islands.

They set out for the market, where the slaves were being sold.

Edmund made his way on to the wooden stage. Annie's heart was now pounding.

"For this lad, let's say 150 crescents?" said the bidder, referring to Edmund. With that, someone in a cloak raised his hand. "150 here!" said the bidder. No one else would offer a higher price. "Going once!" a pause, then Marina saw Caspian look up, turned his head to signal the others, "Going twice!" he nodded to all of them, "And sold to the man in the cloak! If you please sir, come forward, pay the price, and receive your fine new slave." The man in the cloak who has supposedly bought Edmund (Drinian) stepped forward, and when he reached the table, he removed his cloak, along with everyone else, and brought out his sword, and cut the ropes around Edmund's hands.

Caspian went straight to Marina, and removed the ropes from her hands.

"Thank you. Have you got a spare sword?" she said to him. Caspian handed her a sword without saying a word. Marina took it, went over to Lucy, and removed her ropes.

"Go hide somewhere safe, and come out once it's safe." She told Lucy.

Lucy ran into one of the houses. Marina fought off many other people. She'd injured some of them, but tried her best to merely leave them unconscious through nerve pinching them. She didn't want any serious damage to be done to them. It didn't take long for them to win over.

"Well done, my lady" said Caspian.

"Thank you. It is my honor, your majesty" she replied.

"Should this be something to celebrate about?"

"Why shouldn't it? We're all back in one piece, not a scratch on us, I think, and I still have my hat" she said, fixing her hat.

"Very true."

"Let's all head back into the ship now!" Caspian yelled for everyone to hear.

All of them went back on board, a little exhausted, but still had more than enough energy to spare. Anyone who knew Caspian well, or had been working under him for some time would now that he's have a cask of wine opened for the entire crew, and allow them to have their fun for their victory, and would have fun himself as well. Caspian himself found himself predictable. But he thought of it as tradition. His men should have fun. For they have served their king well, and more importantly, they have served Narnia at their best.


	8. Party In The Dawn Treader

Chapter 8

"Party in the Dawn Treader"

Everyone was on board the ship, and tonight was a night to relax and celebrate.

"Open a cask of wine, and let us have a little fun tonight!" said Caspian.

The crew cheered as two went down to retrieve a cask. There was exactly the right amount of glasses for each one. They had a gramophone with them, and played music.

Annie has always been fond of music. No matter what kind it was, she learned to appreciate each kind. The songs they played were old-fashioned, and classic. The type of music people would enjoy while having a good time. Unlike the music in her time, those were so terrible. Too loud, and senseless.

Everyone had a drink, but Annie made sure she had just right, and would not end up intoxicated. A lot of them had already too much to drink. But not Edmund.

"People from your time, do they enjoy doing these?" she asked him.

"Yes. They enjoy it very much" replied Edmund.

"Do you?" she asked.

"Yes. I like having fun, relaxing. But not to the point wherein I'm intoxicated and end up doing stupid things. And I believe that one should drink with a purpose. A sensible purpose. Like this. "

Annie was amazed with his answer. It was so sensible. So right. It was the same on what she believed, and she was amazed that someone believed the same things.

"That's right of you" she said.

"What about at your time?" he asked.

"Oh! You'd never believe it. Some people do this every night for the hell of it! They get drunk for fun! I have no idea why they enjoy that! It's a ridiculous act!" she said.

The two spent the rest of the night talking under the moonlight, not taking more than two glasses of wine. They spoke of their lives, and stories worth sharing. They had a very relaxed night. Not the same could be said a few feet away from them.

Caspian had too much to drink, and was singing to the song plating on the gramophone. He wanted to change the song; it has been playing again and again for quite some time already. He made his way to the gramophone, when someone called him from behind. He turned around dizzily, when his sleeve got caught in the spinning record, which ended up tearing his sleeve. He turned around, realizing what happened, and his entire shirt came off.

"Oh, talk about getting the party started." Said Marina, who was the one who called him.

The gramophone had stopped working, and Marina went over and attempted to fix it. She removed the cloth, and it turned out that the song was playing faster than it should be.

"Oh yeah!" she said joining everyone else in their dance. "Come on Caspian!" she called him.

"Let me just head back to my cabin and get a shirt" he said, making his way down the stairs.

Caspian walked into his room, opened his chest, and pulled out a new shirt. He put it on, and went back up. He saw Marina standing on the small table by the pillar which held the sail. The music was faster, and everyone was singing and dancing. He made his way near the pillar, and went up the table. Marina was surprised to see him.

"Hey! You made it back! With a shirt!" she said.

"Yeah!" they were singing and dancing, when Marina decided that she wanted to get off.

"Where are you going?" he complained.

"I'll be back! I just need another glass" she said.

He continued singing and dancing, and no longer though of anything else. He was just having fun.

Marina approached Annie, who has been talking to Edmund for quite some time already. She saw the way Annie smiled, and knew that she like this Edmund guy very much. He suited her. They made a very cute couple. She knew this guy was a good one. He would not let anything bad happen to Annie, and would bear with her uptightness.

"I think Marina needs my help" she told him after probably an hour of conversation. He glanced at Marina, and saw her looking a little lost, swaying from side to side.

"Yes, I think she does" he said humorously.

"Well, maybe I'll talk to you tomorrow. I'm pretty sure we'd be the only ones awake by sunrise. Everyone will need some sleep." She said with a smile.

"See you tomorrow. And good luck!" he said.

Annie made her way to Marina, taking her arm.

"Are you alright?" Annie asked.

"You like pink-cheeks too don't you?" Marina asked.

"Maybe, maybe not. Let's get you to your room." She said, avoiding the question as much as possible.

"I know what you're doing. You're avoiding my question. Well, I guess you do, you look quite red."

"I drank some wine! How'd you expect me not to be red?" she asked with a little too exaggeration.

"I know how red you get when you have wine. You're redder" Marina said.

Before Annie could reply, they heard a howl from the others, and the two looked their way. Caspian, who was still on the table, removed his shirt, and started spinning it around, He was still dancing and singing with the others.

"That's my man" said Marina jokingly with a mischievous smile.

"I guess you should have fun here" said Annie.

"Well, that's a first I've heard you said. Why so?" asked Marina.

"Well, this is a different crowd. A much safer one than the ones back home. They're good people, I know that. You should have fun with them. And we are in a different world." She replied.

"Right on, Nini" said Marina. "Why don't you have fun with us?"

"You know that these things aren't my type. I'll be in the room."

"Make sure you don't _accidentally_ go into Edmund's." Marina called with a laugh. "The least bit of alcohol has some effects on men. And women too"

"I'll be sure to make it into_ our_ room" she assured Marina.

Annie went down to their room, and Marina thought that the only thing left to do is to join in with the others. She went to the table, and got up. Caspian noticed her once she was up.

"Hey!" he screamed his shirt now on the floor.

"Hey! " Marina screamed, joining in with the song that she was now familiar with, and dancing to the beat.

After quite some time, some of the crew was already too tired, and retreated to their hammocks. The only two left were Caspian and Marina. They had turned the gramophone off, and were just sitting down on the table which was previously their dance floor, gazing at the sky.

"Same scenario as it was about a week ago." Said Marina regarding their situation.

"The gods have answered my prayers then" said Caspian.

Both of them were sober, and were sensible enough to have a normal conversation.

"What did the gods grant you?" Marina asked.

"Do you remember the first night you were here?" He asked, and then Marina nodded. "It's almost exactly like this."

"Why did you pray for that to happen again?" she asked, growing curious.

"It felt different. It felt right, and good. Something that I wanted to happen more than once." He said, expressing his feelings through words.

"I liked that night too. Everything was beautiful. Then there was you, and told me everything." Marina said.

There was a brief moment of silence. Both of them were devouring the moment.

"What was the best part of that night for you?" he asked her.

"I'd tell you if you tell me first." She said. She knew that it'd take courage for both of them to answer that question.

"The moon." He said softly with his charming smile. "But what made the moon so much better, was your presence underneath it. Now it's your turn."

"The best thing about that night" Marina paused. "Was everything. I've never seen anything so beautiful in my entire life. The moon, the water, everything was breath taking. But for some reason, it wouldn't have been complete, if you weren't there to spice things up." She said with a giggle.

"I 'am not familiar with you language, but I'm pretty sure Annie would hit you if she heard you say that." the two laughed on that, admiring each other's presence.

"True. But that's the easiest way I can tell you" she said.

"I think the same. From that night, my life has changed. You have changed it. And if you were to be separated from me, it would be as if a part of me were to be taken away. You became part of me that night. And you'll always be, and I hope you continue being a part of my life."

"It would be my honor to be a part of you, Your Majesty. And just so you know, it was the same feeling for me" she said.

He got closer to her, his eyes penetrating into hers. Marina could feel his warm breath, and the smell of wine. He got closer and closer. She knew what was to come. He was going to kiss her, underneath the moonlight, and it would be her first. After this thought, his eyes closed, and he fell towards her. She thought quickly, putting her two hands in front of her, catching him. "How lucky. A guy passes out when he's about to kiss you" she said

Caspian was heavy, but Marina was able to manage. She half carried/ dragged him to his room, which he shared with Edmund. She entered the room as quietly as possible, and saw that Edmund was awake, sitting tensely on his bed.

"Oh, hi. Sorry I woke you. Caspian passed out on the deck" Marina apologized.

"It's fine. Let me help you." He said, getting off the bed. Together, they brought Caspian on his bed.

"Thank you" said Marina.

"No problem. You should head back to your room now" he said. "Or! You could stay here for a while. Do whatever you must" he said as if he just remembered something, and was trying to keep Marina away from going out.

"No, I think I should head back now." Said Marina, turning around. While turning, she hit a glass which fell to the floor. She bent down to retrieve the glass when she saw a person under Edmund's bed. It was Annie! Her jaw dropped in surprise.

"Oh hell to the no!" Marina said. Annie crawled out of the bed, and said

"Now don't go jumping to conclusions. Allow us to explain"

"To make it short: we merely spoke to one another" Edmund injected.

"Yes! We merely spoke to one another, and this is at all nothing scandalous." Said Annie.

"You two are way too tense. Chill a little. I'm not about to go out and scream 'I saw Edmund and Annie in bed together!' I believe that nothing happened, as you've said. Now, Annie, I believe we should be getting back to our room." She said dizzily.

"Yes we should. Good night Edmund." She said glancing at him.

"Unless you'd want to spend the night here, I'm fine, I'll go sleep beside Caspian, and you go beside Edmund…"

"No, we should go back now." Annie said, cutting her off.

The two made their way to their room silently, for Annie's mind was still in the past (past hour, that is) and Marina's mind was not functioning well. (Due to many factors) They did not bother to change their clothes, and went straight to bed. Annie knew Marina was asleep, for there were faint sounds she was making. She couldn't put her mind to a stop. It just kept playing the moments she had with Edmund earlier on.

She had told Marina that she'd head back to her room. She did, and sat there for a while. She wanted to talk to Edmund again. She needed to be with him. She went out of her room and checked on the deck. Everyone was having a good time, and Caspian has removed his shirt, and Marina was standing next to him. She went to Edmund's room and knocked.

"Come in." he said right after she knocked. She entered the room and saw that it was dark, and that Edmund was just lying down on his bead, looking out the window.

"Oh, hi." He said sitting down. "I thought you were Caspian."

"He's up on the deck. He's getting pretty wild up there, with Marina."She said.

"Caspian will be fine. He recovers quickly from alcohol."

"So does Marina. I hope the others will be fine"

"They will. Don't worry. Years of experience"

There was silence for a moment, and then he asked her: "Why'd you come here?" he said it in a warm manner, which made Annie feel welcome.

"To see you, silly." They both laughed lightly.

"Why would you want to see me?"

"I just want to. Maybe because you're not under the influence?"

"Lucy isn't either. She's in her room."

"I just wanted to continue our conversation awhile ago. But, if you'd want to rest, I could leave, I understand you."

"No!" he almost yelled. "I'd like it if you stayed, actually. It is quite lonely to be alone. Sit down if you'd like"

Annie took a seat, and they began talking once more. Every time they spoke, Annie felt so comfortable with him. It was like that with her dad. She could tell anything to him, and he'd give her the best reply. She could tell her dad about things others won't understand. Edmund understood her perfectly well. She needed someone to talk to; it has been quite a while.

After their conversation, Edmund asked her: "The day we first met, I remember you fainted." He said with a laugh.

Annie didn't want him to think she fainted because it was because he practically kissed her.

"Well, dehydration has effects. You may be unaware of it, but during my time, the effects of dehydration is already known. Your cells lose water, and…"

She was cut off by a sudden kiss from Edmund, which made her eyes round up real big, and then decrease in size as the kiss went on. She hated to admit, but she found it quite good. It was a very brief kiss, it didn't last long. A maximum of five seconds, concluded Annie, but so many things for such a short time. When he pulled back, his eyes were screaming apologies to her.

"I'm so sorry Annie! Please, I didn't mean to do that" he said in a rush.

"I'm fine! It's ok!" she said in a calm tone, which helped calm Edmund as well.

"I'm sorry"

"I said its fine. But since I forgave you, tell me, why did you kiss me?" she asked.

He was quiet for a moment.

"I wanted to see if you'd faint again" he said as a joke. "Good thing you didn't this time"

The two of them giggled, enjoying the moment, when they heard a noise from outside.

"Who's that?" Annie asked in panic. She decided that she's go under the bed, and hide there. She crawled underneath, and saw how small the space was. She was able to fit, for she was quite small and thin.

"What are you doing?"

"Hiding. I don't want anyone to know I'm here" she whispered to Edmund.

She heard the door enter, and saw someone go in, with someone else being dragged behind.

"Oh, hi. Sorry I woke you. Caspian passed out in the deck"

It was Marina! She was here! Annie tried her best to keep herself quiet, and even tried to hold her breath. It seemed like forever that she'd been under the bed, when a glass fell down, and Marina bent down to pick it up. While doing so, Marina saw her! She crawled out of the bed in panic, and tried to explain to her that nothing happened.

Annie woke up the next morning, knowing that what had happened was no dream. Edmund did kiss her this time, and not for CPR. Marina was still sound asleep, of course, and she went to the window. She'd never go tired of the view. She knew that a part of her changed. She knew when exactly it had changed. It was during a party in the Dawn Treader. A party most unlikely, which she barely took part on, but was memorable, for as a person, she has grown, and has found something beyond her world. Literally.


	9. Finding Land and Losing a Gal

Chapter 9

"Finding Land and losing a Gal"

Annie woke up the next morning, knowing that what had happened was no dream. Edmund did kiss her this time, and not for CPR. Marina was still sound asleep, of course, and she went to the window. She'd never got tired of the view. She knew that a part of her changed. She knew when exactly it had changed. It was during a party in the Dawn Treader. A party most unlikely, which she barely took part on, but was memorable, for as a person, she has grown, and has found something beyond her world. Literally.

Annie heard a groan coming from behind her. Marina was waking up. She went to sit beside her, each and every one of her movements slow.

"So, how was it last night?" Marina asked, stretching her arms.

"What?" asked Annie.

"Come on! Tell me what happened." She urged.

"Well, we talked."

"Then?" Marina said in a persisting tone. "You know you can tell me. Go on. There's no 'internet' in this place. I can't post it on Twitter that you made out with a pink-cheeked Brit! "

"He kissed me." she said calmly with a giggle.

"Wow. That's the second time I believe." said Marina. "If you count CPR as a first one, that is."

"Must we really talk about this?"

"Yes."

"What happened up in the deck?" asked Annie after some time.

"Do you really think I remember?" said Marina humorously. "Well, the gramophone broke, and the music sped up, so we were all dancing and singing around." The two girls looked at each other for a moment.

"I think I saw god that night." said Marina quietly.

"Are you serious or joking around?" asked Annie. She didn't like it when people joke about gods. She just found it so inappropriate, and quite disrespectful.

"No, listen. When Caspian took his shirt off, I heard singing. I think they were angels, singing while their god was presented upon my eyes." she said.

"Ugh!" Annie hit Marina's arm. "You always make a joke out of everything, don't you?" Annie said in a tone much calmer. "That's what I like most about you."

"Shucks. Thanks!"

Annie gave Marina a playful punch in the stomach, and the girls were laughing, and joking around.

"Do you think we should head up?" asked Marina.

"Yeah, they'd worry if we're not there any sooner."

The girls got ready, and made their way up to the deck.

"Good morning" said Drinian.

"Morning" replied both of them at the same time.

"Morning" said Lucy. "How was it last night?"

"Ask Annie." Said Marina with a giggle.

"I wasn't up on the deck, you see, but they sounded as if they were having fun" Annie said.

"Good morning" greeted Edmund to everyone.

"Morning." Said Annie quietly. There was a moment of silence, and they were just staring into each other's eyes, remembering the happenings last night.

"Edmund, where's Caspian?" Asked Lucy.

"Still asleep." He said simply.

"I'm here!" said Caspian still looking a bit tipsy.

"You don't look so well, sire." Said Drinian.

"I don't feel so well either." He replied.

"Give him some water, it'll help" injected Annie.

Drinian went down below to retrieve a glass of water for his king. He went back up after a few moments and gave the glass to Caspian.

"Thanks you" he replied, taking a sip from the water.

"Your Majesty, the water barrel was found with a hole on the side, and it's completely empty. We'll need more. I'm sure we'll find some once we reach land." said Drinian.

Marina was heading back to her room when she saw Lucy looking at her reflection in the water. She went beside her, and looked down into the water as well.

"What is it that you are looking at Lucy?" Marina asked.

"You'd think me egotistic if I told you." She replied. "But, I guess you already know why."

"Everyone gets a bit vain at times." Marina said reassuringly.

"It's not that." She replied in a melancholy tone.

"What's wrong? Are you still comparing yourself to your sister?" said Marina, remembering what Lucy had told her before.

"I'm afraid I can't help it." Lucy said, still wishing that her face would suddenly transform into her sister's.

"I can't help it either sometimes. It's hard, I know, but you must fight against it."

Marina felt relatable to Lucy. Lucy wanted to look like her sister, and Marina wanted to look like one of those beauty queens, or super models. In her days, who didn't?

"I know I was given this face, and that I should accept it. Aslan gave me this face, and I should be grateful" said Lucy.

"It's sometimes hard to be grateful. Especially if you want more than you were given. But just think, you were given gifts. You can see Aslan when no one else can. You're a great person as well, Lucy."

"Thank you, Marina. You're a great person as well."

"Thank you. Now, let's stop wishing we look like someone else, and love the way we are."

"Alright" said Lucy with a giggle, and the two went back into their rooms. It was getting dark already.

Marina entered the room and found that Annie was already there.

"So, you talk to pink-cheeks today?" asked Marina.

"Yeah. And his name's Edmund, not pink-cheeks."

"How was it?"

"Why'd you want to know?"

"Curious. Sometimes, life is just so boring that I need to know about what's going on with others."

"Oh, you" she said with a smile.

The girls went to sleep, and the next morning, they were awakened by the sound of someone yelling: "Land in sight!"

"Annie! Wake up!" said Marina, scrambling out of her bed.

"What? Let's go up!"

"Wait! I need to fix myself." Said Marina, grabbing a brush.

"It's okay! Come on." persisted Annie.

"Go ahead then. But mind you, pink-cheeks is probably up there. Wouldn't want him to see you like that." she said, glancing at Annie's bed head hair and crumpled clothes. Annie then realized what a wreck she looks, and thought it only appropriate that she fix herself. With that, Annie borrowed the brush, and fixed herself as well. When both were finished, they went up on the deck, and found everyone there.

"Land in sight! We'll be heading there through smaller boats." Cried Lucy joyfully.

"Great!" said Annie.

"Oh, that is beautiful" awed Marina, gazing at the mountains and the island far ahead.

"I agree. Absolutely breathtaking." said Lucy, gazing ahead as well.

"Let's get there as fast as we can, collect what we must, Drinian, make sure we collect enough water, wash up, see what's there, deal with it, and head back" said Caspian quickly.

"I'll help with the rowing. They are definitely tired, with the lack of water and everything" said Edmund, heading down below.

"That's nice of him, real nice" whispered Marina to Annie.

"Indeed it is" replied Annie.

"He seems like a nice catch Nini."

"Excuse me?"

"Okay, he's a fine man." said Marina as if Annie didn't understand what she first said.

"I know" said Annie, pulling Marina into a corner where no one can hear them speak.

"Ladies, would you want to go above deck or stay here?" asked Caspian.

"We'll stay here, thank you" replied Annie in a rush.

"Is there a problem?" asked Marina.

"No. It's just that, we need to talk about, you know, what's going on"

"'About what's going on?' We are about to make our way to an island..."

"Not that!" cried Annie, cutting Marina off. "About what's going to happen when this is done."

Marina just looked at Annie.

"Look! I know, alright. I know you don't like talking about what's going to happen. You like living in the present, and I respect that. But we need to get this thing straight!" pleaded Annie.

"Alright. Go on, I'll listen." She said plainly.

"You know we can't stay here."

"Yes" Marina said with a nod. "And I never did plan on staying here. As much as I'd want to, and I really do, I knew we'd have to go back when all of this is over."

"I'm just afraid for you." said Annie.

"Afraid for me? Why?"

"Because, I know you! I know that you'll consider staying here if you were given the chance."

"What do you want me to do then?" asked Marina.

"I want you to come back with me, back home, when it's time."

"I will"

"Thank you" said Annie, pulling her into a hug. "I know it'll be hard for you, but I'm sure you'll push through. "

"I know what you mean, the part wherein it'll be hard for me"

"It's tempting. I wish I could stay here forever too."

"You saw the temptation in me, didn't you?" Marina asked.

"I guess you could say that."

"The way I admired everything about this place. And Caspian."

"Yes, that gave you away. "

Marina gave a faint laugh, then the two went up to the higher deck to where Caspian, Lucy, and Drinian were.

"We'd be there in less than an hour if winds come our way, thankfully, there are quite a good few coming." Said Drinian to Caspian.

"Let's try to make it there while there's still sun" replied Caspian.

"Do you know what lies within the land?" asked Annie.

"Unfortunately, we don't" said Drinian, checking his compass.

"Good thing we have some wind today" said Lucy.

"Indeed. Our men would be fainted if they were to row this ship to that island without any wind." said Caspian with a chuckle.

With some heavy rowing from the men below, they reached near enough, and got to the island through small boats. Marina was in the boat with Annie and Edmund, along with a few more other people. Caspian was in another boat with Drinian.

"He's not speaking to you" said Marina in a questioning tone.

"So?" shrugged Annie. "He doesn't have to speak to me, you know. Not all the time, at least."

"But he hasn't spoken to you since-"

"It doesn't matter!" she said, butting Marina off.

"Alright, just, making sure."

They arrived on the shore, and everyone got off the boats.

"Alright, now." said Caspian, getting off the boat. "Drinian, gather some men to collect some water from the river" he ordered him. "Everyone, wash up in the river as well."

Everyone made their way to the river to wash up. Annie found herself across Edmund. She just gave him a warm smile, and all he gave was a warm smile back. She was running her fingers through her hair, detangling each and every strand. She ran her fingers across the top of the water, enjoying its cool, wet feeling. She watched Edmund move, watched his every move. How he cupped the waterin his hands, and splashed it to his face. How he enjoyed the water as well.

"Where's Marina?" asked Lucy to Annie in a sudden.

"Huh?" she replied stupidly, for she realized she was watching Edmund as he moved. "Oh, I don't know, Marina!"

"Is something wrong?" asked Caspian concernedly.

Annie began to worry. She always panicked early, before anyone else did. She ran to land, and searched for Marina.

"Marina!" she cried.

Lucy followed behind her.

"I don't think she's here." said Lucy softly.

Edmund and Caspian followed on behind them as well.

"We can't find her!" said Lucy.

"Everyone!" yelled Caspian "Search the island! We've lost someone."


	10. Monster

Chapter 10

"Monster"

Everyone was going to the river when Marina felt something tugging at her to go elsewhere. She knew she had to stay with everyone else, but it was as if she were a metal paper clip and there was a magnet nearby, attracting her, and no matter how much she wants to resist, she still ends up following.

"Maybe I'd go around for a while, then come back, they wouldn't mind." She thought to herself.

She made her was across a pathway, and found a slope. It headed to a valley. She made her way down easily, not stumbling even once. When she got down, she entered the valley. It was narrow, and had a look that for some, would consider as "spooky" whereas Marina considered it "awesome". She entered without hesitation.

"Awesome!" said Marina in an amazed tone.

She heard something that sounded like flapping above, in the sky, which made her look up.

"What the hell?" she half-shrieked. Her eyes were definitely playing tricks on her, for if they weren't, she would have assumed she just say a fire-breathing dragon fly above her.

"Then again, I 'am in Narnia. They probably have dragons here, and they're probably as common as flies." She continued walking down the valley.

She saw a sparkle a distance away. It was sparkling underneath the sunlight, and it attracted her the way flowers attract bees. She ran to that area, and found herself surrounded by gold, silver, gems, and everything precious and grand.

"Heaven!" she exclaimed, running into a pile of gold.

She found some necklaces of gold and silver, studded with different colored gems.

"This is way better than Tiffany's!" she said, digging up for some more.

She ignored the chalices and coins of gold, and paid attention only to the jewelry, for that was her only interest, and as of the moment, her interest for them went a little too much.

She tried on a gold necklace studded with ruby's, and placed a diamond ring on her finger. Her head was getting quite hazy with everything that was going on. The rush she was feeling, her heart pumping fast as if she were falling freely from the sky, and is about to hit the ground. She was worrying how she'd get all the things she gathered.

She saw that there was much more than just the piles on where she was. It was all over the place, piles of gold were everywhere. And she could easily take whatever she wanted.

Marina sighed, a sound which is not a normal sigh which came out when she was tired or stressed. It was a sigh that she made when she sees something she wants. A sound she makes when she's shopping for jewelry online. It was a sound that she made when she was greedy, and thirsted for more. It was a sigh that leads to sin.

She ran straight into a pile filled with jewelry, and tried on everything.

Marina has always had a weakness for jewelry. And whenever she buys something new, she'd always want more. What she had was simply not enough, and you just have to simply get more. The sparkle on the gems make her greedy. The way they sparkled atop her skin made her swoon. And whenever she saw a piece of jewelry that she liked, she simply had to get it. It showed her great taste, and wealth. The part wherein it showed her wealth came after the time she started being fond of jewelry. At first, she was merely enjoying them, then started hoarding them, and was obsessed, then realized that it showed beauty and wealth, two of the things she found most important to show. She knew greed led people to do terrible things. But no matter how much she knew, she could never apply it into her life. Maybe the sparkle blinded her of everything else, and she couldn't see the poison that lies within.

Marina was hoarding all she could carry, when she saw a necklace laying atop a chest of gold.

It was a silver colored necklace, but with the weight of it, Marina concluded that it was white gold. It was in shape of a key, an old-fashioned one. There was something about the necklace that attracted her. She'd seen many vintage style keys, and admired them, indeed, but never one as beautiful as the one that lay on her hands.

"Whoa." She said with a chuckle of greed. "Tiffany's should sell these things. Or maybe I'll start a trend, and earn money, and be rich!" she said to herself, growing excited of the idea.

Slowly, she brought the chains on either sides of her, and brought them on top of her nape. She placed it on, felt the necklace, and felt a sudden numbness run across her body. She fell to the ground, on top of the things that she was gathering. All she could feel was a painful nab all over her body, as if she was being burnt alive.

Only then had her rationality returned. She wondered what the others were doing, if they'd realize she was gone, and how on earth they'd find her. She was quite far from where she left, and knew it would take time for the others to find her. That was the last thought she remembered.

Marina woke with her entire body aching, something tight around her neck.

She looked around her, and saw the reflection of something horrid on a mirror. It was short, as short as a dwarf, perhaps, and it had frizzy hair, wrinkled, ugly skin, and was just ugly, in simple. Its face was filled with warts, its eyebrows bushy and horrid. The hands were filled with veins, and looked disgusting. The creature she saw looked disgusting, absolutely despicable. It was in ragged, dirty clothes, with wooden shoes. It would probably be driven away anywhere it went. It was a monster.

"Ah!" she screamed, searching for the beastly creature. She looked around, and found no one.

She looked back at the reflection, and saw the monster. She went forward, and touched her face, as she did that, the reflection did exactly what she did.

"It can't be!" she murmured.

She faced the reflection, and placed her hand on top of the mirror, and so did the reflection.

She looked down at her body, and felt herself. She was fine, she was absolutely fine, perfectly normal, but the mirror showed a horrid creature.

"It must be a magical mirror, one that makes everyone ugly!" she concluded. Yet she couldn't bring herself to believe it.

She noticed that a key pendant necklace was on the creature, and felt the necklace around her neck, tightly wound on her. She attempted to remove it, but only ended up hurting herself. She gave up on trying to remove it.

She decided it was time to go back, and look for the others. She made her way slowly back across the valley, and return to the river.

"Marina!" screamed Annie in a frantic voice.

"Don't worry Annie, we'll find her. I promise." said Edmund comfortingly.

Annie could no longer hold the tears in. she burst into sobs out of worry.

"It's alright. She couldn't have been able to leave the island. We'll find her for sure." Said Lucy, patting Annie's back.

"It's getting quite dark" murmured Caspian.

"The valley!" cried Drinian.

"That is the only place in this island we haven't checked, let's look there." said one of the men.

"Why in Aslan's name would she go into the valley?" cried Caspian.

"It's Marina, what do you expect?" replied Annie trying to be humorous in dreadful situations.

"Everyone, search the valley!" ordered Caspian.

Everyone came running towards the valley, screaming Marina's name.

She could hear people yelling her name. She knew they were looking for her, but for some reason, she couldn't make an effort to show herself to them. She was behind a massive sized rock, which covered her from their view. She was ugly! She couldn't show herself to _anyone_. She was a disgusting creature, and she should just hide in a cave and live there forever. She dropped to her knees, and began to sob.

"Marina?" said Lucy gently.

Marina looked up and saw her staring down at her. She couldn't allow anyone to see her.

"Go away! Don't look!" she cried.

"Marina, what's wrong? We've been looking for you, we were so worried, especially Annie. Come on" said Lucy, squatting down to pick her up.

"Please Lucy, I'm begging you, just leave me here. Don't tell the others you've seen me. Just go! Bring the others back to the ship, tell them it's hopeless, just leave!" said Marina sobbing.

"What is going on?" cried Lucy.

"Can't you see?" said Marina, showing her face. "I've changed! I'm horrid! I'm a monster! Go!"

"What do you mean you've changed?" she asked.

"Look at me, Lucy. Look! I look horrid, dreadful!"

"Marina, you look the same as you did as always." She said in a calm voice.

"No! I saw myself! I'm terrible! Please Lucy, do this for me, I ask for you to, just take the others and leave!"

"Marina! You look fine. Nothing has changed, I assure you, nothing! Now come along, everyone's worried sick, and we have to get back to the ship." She said, pulling Marina up to stand.

"Lucy, be honest. I saw myself, my own reflection. I thought it was one of these magical mirrors that alter your looks, but I don't think it is. That's really what I look like."

"No! Come on! We have to go! " She cried, pulling Marina to follow her.

Marian couldn't do anything but follow.

"I've found her! She's here!" Lucy screamed.

"Marina!" screamed Annie, running to her, along with a hug .

"Where were you? You worried us all! What's wrong with you?" she said, hitting Marina quite hard in the right arm.

"I can't tell you that now. Let's just go back to the ship now then I'll tell you."

"Right, everyone, back to the ship! " yelled Caspian.

Everyone retreated back to the Dawn Treader, and once they were up, Marina was given a cup of water.

Caspian, Edmund, Lucy, Annie, and Marina were in the study.

"What exactly happened?" asked Edmund to Marina.

"The place was filled with gold, and jewelry, and I just had to get some for myself." She replied a bit bashful.

"The Dragon Island is home of the treasures of dragons. That was quite expected." injected Caspian.

"Why did you even go off on your own, anyway? Don't have any idea of how dangerous it is to do that? You could have at least told someone! " Cried Annie, sounding very much like a mother.

"Sorry. I couldn't stop myself. It was as if something was calling me, luring me to come." Marina said, trying to remember the feeling.

"What was it that was calling her?" asked Lucy to Edmund.

"I don't know."

"The Dragon Island!" exclaimed Caspian. "I remember! It calls people, a certain spirit that lies in the island. It calls people to come, and the people lose other senses, and just follow. The spirit brings you somewhere wherein you could be tempted. Somewhere that would lead you to sin."

"But why did it call Marina?" asked Annie.

"I don't know. The spirit tempts whoever it wants to. I've heard few people survive. You're lucky, Marina. Some people die there, accidentally tried on charmed things then ended up dying there."

Marina could only sigh.

"But I've heard, most of those who survived remained cursed their whole lives." added Caspian.

"What do you mean?" Marina asked worried.

"Well got out very much alive, but, they carry something within them that would be a nuisance to them. Actually, those who end up with a nuisance are lucky, some are really cursed."

Marina could only nod, afraid of what's to come.

Annie saw the melancholy, worried state of her friend. She placed her arm around her, pulling Marina into a hug.

"Well, it's late, we should head back to our rooms now." said Annie.

"Yes, good night everyone." said Caspian.

Everyone retreated back into their rooms, exhausted. Everyone's minds were ready to shut down except Marina's.

"Those who survived spend their entire lives cursed…" she could hear it again and again.

She didn't want to admit it to the others, but she was pretty sure of her idea.

She would always see that horrid creature whenever she looked at her reflection. That was what she looked like. That is what greed has made her. It has made her despicable, and she saw that in her reflection.

At the moment, Marina realized that seeing herself as a monster probably wasn't such a bad thing. She saw what she looked like inside. She knew she needed to groom herself. She needed to clean herself up, in order to be beautiful again. The reflection she saw earlier on, that was what she looked like, all because of her greed. That was the effect of greed on her.

She knew now the greed has made her ugly, it made her into a monster, and she needed to beautify herself again, through removing her greed.

It was just like giving a monster a makeover.


	11. Attack

OK, I just realized something. Reepicheep completely disappears. I 'am so sorry for that, I couldn't remember him at all and I only did recently. I will fix that when I revise this story:D

* * *

Chapter 11

"Attack"

Caspian was up before anyone else. He was worrying again. He always worried. He found it hard not to, with everything going on. The happenings yesterday were unforgettable.

"Good morning, your majesty" greeted a cheerful voice from behind. He saw Marina, and smiled. He didn't know why, but her mere presence, her mere cheerful presence made him smile, and drove away his worried. "Just who I needed." He thought to himself.

"Good morning, my lady. You seem to be in a better state this morning"

"Indeed, I 'am. " she replied with her sweet smile.

"I'm glad to hear that."

Caspian couldn't ignore the feeling of awkwardness each time he was alone with Marina. Awkward, yet fun moments they always were. And Marina couldn't either.

Marina awoke that morning and decided to go up on the deck. She always woke up early. She's always had problems with sleep, especially in situations like the one she's in as of the moment. Marina went up and saw Caspian. She spoke to him, and that made her feel slightly better. Not even Caspian could heal her from the despair she is in.

"So, when I was lost yesterday, what was going on?" asked Marina.

"Well, there's some good news! We found another lord. We found Lord Octesian. His clothes, and all his things were left, but not even one bone was found. No trace of his body." Replied Caspian.

"Hmm, well, what do you think happened to it?"

"I don't know, no one does."

The two of them stared ahead, stared into water, for there was no land in sight.

Caspian decided to break the silence with a question.

"If you don't mind me asking, what happened yesterday?"

"What do you mean by 'If you don't mind me asking'?" asked Marina.

"Well. I've studied that these things could get quite personal. I'd just want to assure that it's fine with you for me to know"

"That's really nice of you. Thank you, and yes, it was a very personal thing."

"Thank you, Marina."

"But, let's just say I saw my reflection, and it wasn't me. Well, it was me, but something else. Something deeper."

That was all that was needed to say. Caspian knew how to think and understand things for himself.

"Thank you for sharing with me. It was only my curiosity lurking, you see."

"Haha, you're welcome. And it's fine, really. It sometimes feels better when you tell someone. Of course, you need to tell the right person, someone who understands. Not necessarily someone who's been in that situation, but someone understanding."

"Yes, I feel that way too"

"I think I should head back to my cabin now. I 'am still sleepy." Said Marina making her way to the stairs, with a yawn.

Before she even turned completely around, Caspian reached gently, yet swiftly for her hand. His fingers were wrapped around her left wrist securely yet gently.

He held Marina's hand, not knowing what to do. He didn't even know why he took her hand in the first place. "You idiot!" he cursed himself in his mind.

"Yes?" she asked calmly.

"Uhh…" he couldn't think of anything to say. He knew he had to tell her his feelings for her. She needed to know, and he couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Umm…" he thought of something sensible to say.

"I hope you'd recover soon." He said stupidly. "Just tell me how I can be of any help. I'd be glad to do anything that would help."

"Thank you." She replied. He was still holding her hand. Honestly, she assumed he'd do something more-extreme than what he did."

Slowly, she released her wrist from his light grip.

The moment was quiet and awkward for both of them.

"Well, some sleep would be nice for you. You need it." Said Caspian realizing that they overly quiet.

"Yes, I'll be up again later, so see you then." She said, walking away.

Marian entered her room quietly, not wanting to wake Annie. She lied down on her bed, and recalled the funny moments that had just happened.

Caspian remained up on the deck, gazing at the sea. He was cursing himself for acting so stupid. He always acts stupid when he panics. He hated it when that happened. He just attempted to forget what happened, and tried to stay focus on what's important.

Everyone was awake when Marina got back up on the deck.

"Caspian, come look at this!" cried Edmund.

Everyone store at the waves being created by something long and black. For some reason, everyone was intimidated by it. Annie held on to Edmund's arm, and some of the crew backed away from the edge of the ship.

"What is that?" asked Lucy in horror.

"We are about to come across a deadly Sea Serpent." said Caspian sounding courageous, and ready to fight.

The sea serpent was quite far away, which gave them time to prepare. They had more than enough time, for the sea serpent was said to be a stupid, yet deadly creature.

Everyone was gathered around in the deck, while Caspian, along with some others were on the higher deck.

"Listen, everyone!" he yelled for everyone to hear.

"We've made it this far, and I thank you all for your bravery, and loyalty not only to me, but to Narnia, more importantly. I want you to think, that when the sea serpent comes are way that you are fighting for Narnia, for your families, for Aslan! You are defending Narnia! If ever any of us will perish in this, remember, you will be regarded as a man who fought for his country, and fought for his God! Now, let us face this monster with bravery."

He came down to the lower deck along with everyone else.

Marina had two machine guns in each hand, with the strap hanging on her body.

"There's one more gun, Annie." She reminded her.

"I have no intention to use it." She said, holding her spear much tighter.

"Sure you know how to use that?" she asked.

"Yes! Edmund taught me, remember?"

"Oh, right" said Marina, recalling the lesson.

The sea serpent got closer to them. Annie could feel the fear of everyone. What was she going to do if they all died there, or if Edmund dies? She shook her head of the idea, not wanting that to happen, for it would be much too dreadful.

Suddenly, someone gently held her hand. It was Edmund, giving her a comforting smile. She smiled back , and her worries faded away, thinking that everything would be alright, even if it's not.

"I'm here, don't worry. We'll fight together, and I'll save you if ever something happens." He said humorously.

She gave a faint laugh. "I'll count on that."

Caspian approached Marina when he went down to the deck.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this." He said, sounding sincere in his apology.

"There's nothing you should be sorry about" replied Marina.

"I'm making you fight for a country you don't even know!" he exclaimed sounding frustrated. "Maybe you and Annie could go down to your room…"

"Are you kidding? Our room isn't safe, either! I'm staying here." said Marina, cutting him off.

He gave a short chuckle. "Well then, if you insist, you are welcome to join the battle, my lady."

She smiled, then faced the direction of which the sea serpent is coming from.

After some time, it was near enough for everyone to see its massive size. All were afraid.

"Brace yourselves!" yelled Drinian.

Everyone raised their swords and spears, and the archers raised their bows.

The sea serpent was right beside the Dawn Treader. It swam beside it, its body curving up and down. All were ready to attack it. It was very long, and it seemed to go on forever. After some time, Marina put the guns down,

"Wow, this thing's longer than Heidi Klum's legs, isn't it?" she asked.

"Marina! How could you joke at such a time?" cried Annie.

"Chill!" she replied, raising her guns once again.

At last, they saw its tail, and the sea serpent was no longer seen from above the water.

"Where is it?" asked Annie.

"It's a stupid creature, said Caspian." Replied Lucy.

"I don't think it's that stupid." said Edmund, legs shaking.

Everyone shook, and some lost their balance. The ship was wobbling, and the tail of the sea serpent was seen rising on the left side of the boat.

"It's wrapping itself around us! Everyone, shoot!" yelled Caspian.

The archers released the arrows, and the others threw their spears, while Marina shot it with both guns, willing to use the very last bullet. Everyone was shooting at the sea serpent.

It was a long creature, it stood, and its heads was above the sail. It was screeching with the pain brought about by the blades and bullets.

It was a stupid creature indeed, for it refused to dive back into the water where it is less likely to be hit. Instead it stayed above, attempting to wrap itself completely around the ship, and to crush it.

"Don't let it get to the other side!" screamed Caspian.

Everyone obeyed, and aimed everything precisely so not one arrow, spear ,or bullet would go to waste.

It was growing weak with the pain, and its head was about to fall right into the ship.

"Watch out!" screamed Annie.

"Come!" yelled Caspian, gesturing for his men to come alongside him.

The serpent swayed from side to side, and finally fell forward to the ship.

With everyone's help, they caught the head of the serpent, and pushed it out of the boat. It was out with a splash, and its body sunk to the depths of the ocean.

Everyone was tired, and knew, without anyone saying, that they are to rest for the night.

"Well done, Annie!" said Edmund.

"Thank you! You taught me!" she said, grabbing him by the shoulders to give him a peck on the lips.

"You're welcome!" he replied, beginning to enjoy the evening.

Marian entered the room with Annie, prepared to sleep with the exhausting evening behind her.

"Good night, Annie."

"Night, Marina"

With that, they lay quietly on their beds.

Marina couldn't bring herself to sleep, as usual.

She was going to remember this day.

They defeated the sea serpent, and everyone was busy retreating to their rooms.

"Thank goodness you're alive!" cried Caspian, walking in an exhausted manner.

"Happy you are too!"

"I had to admit, I underestimated your ability." He confessed.

"Never underestimate the power of a kick-ass gal!"

"True, I've learned that now"

"Is it always like this? Life threatening things?" asked Marina.

"Not always, but if you love something so much, you'll be willing to give up our life. "

"Must be fun"

Both laughed at that comment, though it wasn't much funny.

"I was afraid awhile ago, you know" said Marina.

"Why?"

"That I might lose you"

"I was afraid of the same thing"

Marina went to bed that night in a different state.

"Marina, what's wrong? Or the better question may be: What's right? You're acting differently" said Annie.

"Must I tell you now?" Marina said complainingly.

"Caspian kissed you, didn't he?"

"There you go, the answer to your own question."

With that, the girls went to sleep, each in a different state.

Annie would always remember this as the day she killed a sea serpent that doesn't exist in her world, and Marina would remember it as the day Caspian kissed her, underneath the moonlight, on the very edge of a ship. Just like in the movies. (Except movies didn't have dead sea serpents sinking down to the bottom of the ocean. )

* * *

Not so good title for the chapter, I know. But, hope you enjoyed, and leave a review!:D I hope I made you blush, and laugh:D


	12. The Weakness within All

Chapter 12

"The Weakness within All"

The next day, land was found nearby, and they set out for it.

"Do you have any clue what the name of that island is?" asked Caspian to Edmund.

"No, and if I did, I'm afraid I've forgotten it." He replied.

Annie, Marina, and Lucy were with the two of them, and Drinian, on the higher deck.

"My, I wonder what's in store in that island" sighed Marina.

Everyone laughed, for they all needed it.

"Well, in this place, I guess no one really knows" said Lucy.

"That's very much true" replied Caspian.

They reached near enough to get there by a smaller boat.

"I'm afraid the other boats have been broken, and will need repairing. We have one in stable condition, and only a few of us would be able to go." reported Drinian.

"It'll be us then, Drinian, you'll come along with us as well." said Caspian, referring to himself, the Pevensies, and the gals.

Marina had her hat on today, for it was very sunny, and she didn't want her psoriasis to flare up here. She also wore a dress this time, for it had been washed and dried. Annie, in the other hand, preferred to wear the clothes lent to her.

"That hat comes in very handy" commented Lucy.

"Thanks, Lu!" said Marina, for she loved that hat very much.

"Indeed it is, it's fit for a queen!" added Caspian.

"Well then, call me your majesty, and bow whenever you come across me" said Marina with a laugh.

"The boat is ready!" yelled Drinian from below.

Everyone hopped on the boat, and Edmund and Caspian rowed the boat to the island.

They reached the shore, and everyone got off while Caspian tied the boat to a nearby tree.

"There he goes again" thought Marina.

"Look here!" yelled Edmund, referring to a hole in the ground. "There's something down there, I'm sure"

"It's too deep, we need rope. Drinian! I believe you brought some along" said Lucy.

Drinian tied the rope around a tree, and held it while Edmund rappelled his way down.

After him, the four others made their way down with little struggle. The gals were getting used to dirty work by now.

"Look!" exclaimed Lucy, making her way to a pool with a golden colored statue of a man resting in it.

"Is it just me, or does he look- real?" she asked the others.

"He looks as if he used to be living" said Caspian.

Edmund found a long branch nearby, and dipped it into the pool. The branch turned the same color of yellowish gold as the statue as it touched the water. Edmund dropped it by the time half the branch was in.

"What's wrong?" asked Annie.

"It was-heavy." He replied calmly.

Marina took a rock, and dipped it in the water, then let it rest on the floor. The color of the rock was changing from gray to gold. Not only that, the rock was actually turning to gold!

"Hell to the no!" she exclaimed.

This time, to herself, she said: "I could turn whatever I want to gold with this pool. I could be rich, and buy whatever I want! I wouldn't have to work, at all! Everything I want will be mine, and I don't even have to work for it. I'd live a fabulous life, and I won't even have to break a sweat!" her greed was increasing as she store at the golden rock.

"The man who owns this pool will become the richest king in the entire world" said Caspian quietly.

"Lucy! With this pool, we'd be so rich, we don't have to work, and we could go live in a house of our own! Just imagine- a life of luxury" said Edmund, sounding greedy as well.

"Stop it, all of you!" exclaimed Annie.

"You can't take the gold derived from that pool out of Narnia." Said Caspian sternly.

"Says who?" asked Marina and Edmund in the same time, threateningly.

"I do" he replied simply.

"I'm one of the four ancient sovereigns of Narnia! You are under the allegiance of my brother! I'm no subject of yours!" Edmund exclaimed angrily

"And neither am I" injected Marina.

"You stay away from this!" said Edmund, facing Marina. "You can't have these! They belong to me!"

"I 'am the king of Narnia! That pool belongs to me, me alone!" injected Caspian.

"I 'am the rightful owner. It is mine. " Said Edmund, trying to stay calm.

"All of you, STOP!" screamed Lucy. "You're all acting stupid and irrational! Don't you see what your greed is doing to you? You'll never say such things to each other if it weren't in a situation like this."

"We aren't acting irrationally because of greed Lucy, you stupid child!" said Edmund in return.

Marina grabbed Caspian's sword from his belt, and placed it in front of her in a defensive position.

"What the hell, Marina?" yelled Annie.

"It's mine! I won't let any of you have it! It's mine!" she said, frustrated.

"Well, if that's how you'd want to play," said Edmund, taking out his own sword. "I'm game"

"Edmund! How dare you?" screeched Lucy. "Caspian, do something!" pleaded Lucy.

Marina was about to hit Edmund's sword when Annie came in between them.

"Move it!" yelled Marina.

"NO! You two, shut it, and listen up. You are going to stop this insolence, and we will leave this place. No one takes anything out of this island, do you hear? No one takes anything!" she screamed in a strict voice.

"Why would we do what you say?" asked Marina.

"Because if you don't, you are going to turn into a monster." She replied simply.

The mere word made Marina drop her sword, and regain her rationality.

Annie looked at Edmund, willing for him to do the same.

At last, he dropped his sword, and faced back.

"I'm sorry for my behavior." Said Caspian at last, after moments of silence.

"So am I. that was monstrous of Me." said Marina, close to tears.

"We all acted terribly. Lucy was right, greed made us do terrible things to each other. I'm sorry, all of you." Said Edmund.

"I'm glad you've all come to your senses" said Lucy, crossing her arms. "One of you could have died! Or turned to gold! You were all stupid! Stupid greedy people!"

"Ok, Lu, we get it" said Edmund.

All three were seated, and quiet. Probably thinking through what just happened.

Annie was seated by the pool, and noticed her reflection.

"Lucy! Take a look at this!"

Lucy came beside her, and store at her reflection as well.

"Susan!" she exclaimed.

"What?" asked Edmund in confusion.

Lucy didn't reply.

Marina made her way by the pool along with the two other girls.

"It's Susan, but, it's me! I look like Susan!" exclaimed Lucy.

"I'm beautiful" said Marina softly, gazing at her beautiful reflection.

Annie kept quiet, and store at herself. Her eyes were the shape of almonds, and decreased in size, and were bright hazel. Her nose had a perfect bridge: not too high, not to low- perfect. Her cheek bones were in a beautiful structure, not only high, for they were already high in the first place. Her mouth was full and slightly plump, the loveliest lips she'd ever seen, those that looked soft. She noticed her hair changed as well. It was auburn, and wavy, the way she'd always wanted her hair to be. "I'm beautiful" she thought to herself.

She admired her reflection so much, she was practically swooning. She wanted that person. She wanted to be that person. And despite knowing it was her, she wanted to take that person in her arms. Slowly, she extended her arms towards the water, reaching for the reflection. A hand wrapped around her stomach, and pulled her back, away from the beautiful creature.

"Annie, are you alright?" asked Edmund.

Reality struck her hard, and she shook her head, regaining consciousness.

"What?" she asked.

"You were going to dive into the water, Annie." Replied Edmund.

"Why?"

"Ask yourself."

"Let's go back up!" said Caspian.

"Let's" said Annie.

He pulled Lucy and Marina away from the pool, and they regained their consciousness as well.

"Come along, ladies" he said.

All were silent while going back to the Dawn Treader. All had a different thing in mind.

Each faced a weakness within them, a weakness that would have been able to kill them if the others weren't there to stop them. Each knew as well that they had to do something about it, for it may just take their lives away one day. They were just lucky that today, they were with people who were able to save them, and that today wasn't the day their weakness would take their lives away.

* * *

Pease leave a review! I'd appreciate that very much:P


	13. Discovering the Wrath of Deathwater's

Chapter 13

"Discovering The Wrath of Deathwater 's"

The next day, everyone acted as if yesterday never happened. They did the normal, and spoke of the usual.

"Yesterday was quite a thing now wasn't it?" said Marina to Caspian.

"Indeed it was. The craziest one I reckon."

"It was terrible."

"It was too for me. I felt…" he paused, thinking of the right word

"Ashamed" Marina put in.

"Yes, ashamed" he agreed.

"All of us were tested, you know" said Marina. "And if we didn't have each other, one of us could have died. There was a reason Edmund and Lu were sent here, just like the first time as I was told, but I think there's a reason why me and Annie were sent here as well."

"Everything has a reason" said Caspian.

"That's true. I was thinking about that, the reason we were sent here."

"Because we needed you, probably?" suggested Caspian.

"Maybe, but I believe there could be more, you know, a greater reason."

"Of course, and we're yet to find out about that reason."

"How are you?" asked Edmund sounding concerned.

"Much better, how are you?" replied Annie.

"Same as you are, I suppose."

"Was yesterday as terrible for you as it was for me?" he asked.

"It was awful for me. I almost turned into gold! Thank goodness you saved me, for if you haven't I would be a gold statue right now."

"You're welcome, Annie."

"So what exactly happened yesterday?" Asked Annie, who wanted to get things cleared out and explained to her- as usual.

"I think we should discuss this with the others."

Annie caught a glimpse of Caspian and Marina speaking to each other in the higher deck. For some reason, there was a glow on each one of their faces. A certain trace of happiness that wasn't there when they weren't together. She noticed it each time she saw them together, and when they weren't. now she was even more afraid of Marina's decision.

"Yeah, I think we should. Let's go talk to them." she said. "After they're done, of course!" she added.

"I felt weak, and as if I was being dragged to look at my reflection. My eyes were being played tricks at. I 'am sure of it. I looked like Susan! That's impossible!" explained Lucy.

"I looked different. Just different- but in a good way" said Annie.

They were to tell each other what happened yesterday, and explain themselves. They needed to conclude what was it with that island that made them lose themselves.

"What do you mean?" asked Edmund.

"It's alright- nothing to be ashamed of, we were all a bit crazy" injected Caspian.

"Well, I looked beautiful, in general." Annie said slowly.

"She didn't look exactly the same, Edmund" said Marina.

"What?" he asked confusedly.

Annie hit Marina's leg playfully.

Only Annie and Lucy were able to get her joke, and laughed about it.

"I saw myself, in a better way. I was beautiful, just like what the others saw." said Marina.

"Now, about you. What happened?" said Lucy, referring to Edmund, Caspian, and Marina.

"When I found out what the pool could do, I knew it would make me rich if I had it. I imagined a luxurious life, a fabulous life, and I didn't have to work, I'd just buy whatever I want. Live the perfect life. That perfect life made me fight for that pool" confessed Marina.

"Lu and I are going through a difficult time. We live with our aunt and uncle, along with out cousin, and I just don't want that. I wish we had a house of our own, where we could live, and just be happy. We would just live there, and do as we wish. I don't know why, but even though we go through the same pain, you weren't affected, Lu." said Edmund.

"Her greed's not as dominant as yours." said Marina simply.

"That is true." said Lucy.

"Caspian?" asked Lucy.

"Greed overtook me. The riches, I could see them all surrounding me. I could live a better life, and I could make Narnia a better place. I could make Narnia a much better place to live in. that was what I was thinking of: myself and Narnia."

"So, I guess this island tempts whoever enters it." concluded Annie.

"Yeah. It finds your weakness, and uses that against you" added Marina.

"Exactly." said Lucy.

"I forgot. We never did find out the name of that island" said Edmund.

"I studied it last night. It has no name" said Caspian.

"Let's call it Goldwater Island." Suggested Lucy.

"Deathwater's more like it" contradicted Edmund."It's up to you, Caspian"

"We'll call it Deathwater Island. I agree with you, Edmund. " Caspian said.

With that, Caspian ordered that once the voyage was done, someone would go back there, and place a stone tablet stating the name of the place, who discovered it, and a warning on what lies within it.

Deathwater Island was a place wherein everyone is tested. Many have been there before, but no one knew, for there are no traces of them. (They were burned alive by a dragon, and by the time they reached the island, they have long flew into the air as dust) They were the only ones who survived, but of course, they didn't know that. They didn't know how lucky they were to have each other. For if they did know, Lucy wouldn't have decided to plot against the gals.

* * *

I sincerely apologize if you're dissapointed with my story not having enough humor. I've failed to live up to my goal, and I'll try my best to place some more humor.

Anyway, please leave a review! I'm surprised to see how many visitors I have, and how little reviews I've got:D


	14. Lucy's Plan and Their Decision

Chapter 14

"Lucy's Plan and Their Decision"

Lucy simply couldn't take it anymore. Annie was beginning to spend time with Edmund, and Marina was developing something with Caspian. Edmund was her brother! And Caspian, if only he knew she liked her, he'd definitely like her back. She just knew it.

"I have to talk to them. that's the most peaceful way of settling things" she told herself. "But how do I settle this? What will I tell them?" she asked herself

"OOOOOHHHH…. I hate those girls!" she exclaimed to herself, sitting on her bed, alone in her room. "I mean, they were fine at first, but now- they're getting on my nerves! Both of them! Who knows, Annie could be snogging my brother, and Marina could be snogging Caspian, who is supposed to be mine! Everything is just dreadful, everything is rubbish! Why can't my life be as great as the others? Ugh! I guess I'd have to talk to them"

"I must make them decided to leave Caspian and Edmund alone. Make it think as if they would make them suffer once they leave. They must feel guilty of making them feel bad. They need to stop themselves from even talking to them, that way, Caspian would be left for me!" Lucy chuckled at her 'evil plan'.

"I'd drive them out away if I had to. Maybe I could do something while we're in an island, or I could push them out the ship! I'll do anything to get rid of those cows!" Lucy thought.

Marina and Annie were talking before they went to bed, as usual, when they heard a knock on the door.

"Come in!" said Annie.

Lucy entered quietly, and asked if she could speak to them.

"What's wrong, Lu?" asked Marina, sitting up.

"Nothing!" said Lucy. "It's just that, something's bothering me."

"Well it's ok, you can tell us" said Annie.

"Look, I've noticed you've been spending a lot of time with Edmund," she said looking at Annie.

"Oh. That's what this is about. Look, Lucy, I'm sorry if I ever done anything wrong. I hope I didn't do anything to offend you or anything."

"No! You didn't do anything, but it disturbs me to see you with him" she said.

"What do you mean? Sure he's your brother, but he makes his own decisions, and decides who he wants to spend his time with." Said Marina.

"Yes, and I'm fine with that, but, when you leave…." Lucy let the last words hand, wishing that it would get to them and persuade them to leave her brother and Caspian alone.

"I've been thinking about that as well Lucy. And it's really thoughtful of you to be thinking about that welfare of your brother. You are a great sister to him, you know. " said Annie.

"Thank you, Annie. But, if I may ask, what will happen when you leave?"

"Talking about this depresses me" injected Marina.

"I know it must, but think about Caspian. What's going to happen when you leave? I see that you've become fond of each other." explained Lucy.

"Who says I'm going to leave?" said Marina.

"Hey! You promised me you'll leave with me! Remember?" said Annie,

"Ok, fine. I will leave, when the time comes. And after, well, we'll learn to move on. It's not like our lives will be over." She said.

"I know, but Marina, you should know, you're not the only one who has feelings for Caspian. There are others as well." explained Lucy.

"Oh, Lu! I never knew! I'm sorry…"

"There's nothing to be sorry about. It's fine. I know he'd never find me beautiful or anything, but- please, I don't want to see him getting hurt. Not in a sense that I'm romantically in love with him, you see- he's a good friend, and it pains me to see pain in him.

"What am I supposed to do?"

"My suggestion would be quite hard to do" warned Lucy.

"Just tell me" insisted Marina.

"Don't let Caspian think there will be a future for the two of you, because there can't be. Don't keep him hanging. Let him go. It's hard, but- if you love him, you'd be willing to do it. " suggested Lucy.

"She's got a point." said Annie.

"What about you and Edmund?" asked Marina.

"I don't know."

"You could the same." suggested Lucy.

"Perhaps you're right" said Annie.

"I'll go to sleep now" said Marina.

"Good night, I'm sorry I bothered you."

"It's fine, Lu. Thank you, good night" said Annie.

Lucy left the room, and the two girls were alone.

"I was afraid this was going to happen" complained Annie.

"We couldn't help it. It's not our fault" said Marina

"Lucy has a point."

"She does."

"This is awful" complained Marina.

"And I thought you'd be the problem" Annie commented humorously.

"Very funny" replied Marina sarcastically.

"You know, Lucy could only be doing this because she wants us out of the picture, you know" clarified Marina.

"I know, but she has got a point. She probably doesn't even realize it." said Annie.

"Probably just wants Caspian for herself. Completely understandable, if you ask me"

Annie gave her funny sounding giggle.

"Oh you, you never do run out of things to say do you?"

"Well, that's me!"

"You make things better all the time, you know?"

"Thanks."

"So what are we going to do?" asked Marina after a moment of silence.

"What do you think?"

"I wouldn't want to do what Lucy suggested, though I know it's the decision that would save him misery. And I'm sure you don't want to do it either."

"You're right" confessed Annie.

"It's either we do what's right, or what we want to. Two choices"

Annie couldn't pick which choice. Neither could Marina. The two were in a situation too tight. The two went to bed with a heavy heart and mind. A decision had to be made, a decision to be finalized. And that choice would be the biggest decision each gal would make.

That decision would make the biggest impact on their lives. The greatest, happiest, or saddest impact. Neither knew which choice to make.

Annie knew the right choice. She didn't want to do what's right this time. She'd been doing that far too long now, it's about time she did what she wanted, and not what's right. She wanted to stay with Edmund. Even though both of them were to suffer in the end, she was greedy with him. She wanted him, and that's what she'll stick to.

Marina, on the other hand, was weighing her choices carefully. Placing out the pros and cons, but knew the right decision. It wasn't the one she wanted, but it was the one that would be best for Caspian. "But what if it's not best for Caspian? What if what's best for him is if we stick together until I leave?" she asked herself. She knew she was just making an excuse to do what she wanted.

"We both have a choice to make" murmured Annie softly, but loud enough for Marina to hear.

"Yeah, a hard choice. Well, may we choice wisely!" replied Marina.

"Why? Why do we need to do this?" complained Annie.

"Because- we just have to! We were brought here, and yeah. I don't understand anymore than you do."

There was a brief moment of silence between the girls.

"Nini, can't we stay here? No one ever said we have to leave, you know. I know that you're considering it as well" finally said Marina.

"Well, this place isn't for us. And no matter how much I'd want to stay here, I'd have to go back-to where I belong. And you do to, so, yeah."

"Sorry. You're right. This is not our place."

"This is not our place" repeated Marina to herself. But why can't it be? "NO-stop it. You belong back home, you're not Narnian or anything. WAIT! Ed and Lu weren't Narnians. They lived here. Maybe I can too…." She thought to herself.

"You know what to do, Cristianne. You know what's right, do it." Annie was telling herself. (She was especially determined to do it, for she called herself by her full name: Cristianne.)

"Do you know what to do?" a voice asked the moment Annie awoke.

"Huh?"

"Do you know what to do?" Marina asked again in the same tone.

"I'm not sure." She replied with a yawn.

"I'll it hold until it's actually time for us to leave. I mean, Edmund and Lucy lived here for years, and they're not Narnians. Why can't I live here? What, will they have me deported or something?" said Marina.

"No, I'm pretty sure deportation is not common here, and you have a point. Edmund and Lu did stay here for a long period of time, but their situation is different from ours now" said Annie.

"What will you do?" Marina asked again.

"I think I'll do what you do" Annie concluded.

"Well that wasn't quite big, wasn't it?" said Marina.

"Yeah. A big, emotional scene would be assumed from such a decision, but I hate making things more complex. Why not just keep it simple? Like what we just did."

"Yeah. It was nice and easy- unexpected."

* * *

Sorry if you don't like what I did with Lucy:D I know it's really far from the Lucy we all know, but...yeah:P


	15. Thumper's Request

Chapter 15

"Thumper's Request"

An entire week passed until they found land again.

Everyone was up the deck, and Marina was bored as hell. The only way to cure the boredom, she thought, was through a game.

"Would you rather swim all the way to that island, or row this ship on your own?" she asked out loud to no one in particular.

"Swim there, I'm better at swimming" replied Caspian simply.

"Are we going to start playing would you rather?" asked Annie.

"Yes. That's what we do when we're bored" replied Marina.

"I'd swim there" replied Edmund and Lucy at the same time.

"Would you rather be stuck in an island with a nagging person you hate, or stuck in sea alone?" said Marina.

"Island with a nagging person. The sea's more dangerous." was Annie's answer.

"I can't stand anyone I hate, I'd be at sea" said Edmund.

And until the moment they reached near enough to row themselves to the island, they enjoyed a game of would-you-rather, and thanks to Marina, once again, a smile was lit upon their faces when they thought it was about to be glued to a frown forever.

Annie watched Lucy as she laughed along with the others. She appeared happy, and normal.

"She's acting" though Annie to herself. She knew a good actress when she sees one. It's a talent of hers. Her laugh seemed forced and unnatural. Her movements were too stiff for someone not acting.

"And that smile on her face is the complete opposite of what she feels. She's probably hating Marina right now for being able to give Caspian a good time. And her face is showing that she's having a good time along with them. " said Annie to herself.

"Sire, we are ready to set off to the island now" reported Drinian.

Everyone but a few rode the boats to the island. (The boats have been repaired fantastically)

They got off the boats, and made their way into the island quietly.

Annie decided that she'd _observe_ Lucy and her actions, and try to see her true intentions.

Lucy was at the back of the group, and so she decided to stay behind as well, making sure Lucy wouldn't notice that she's looking at her. When they were on a pathway, Lucy stopped, flicking her shoe back and forth. A pebble was caught and she was trying to remove it.

Annie let the others go, and stayed behind with Lucy. She gave up on not allowing Lucy to notice her.

"Try removing your boot" suggested Annie.

That's what Lucy did.

"Thanks" Lucy said when she got the pebble out.

"You're welcome."

Annie waited for Lucy to get on her feet before she started talking again.

"Lu, I want you to know that I'm going to consider what your brother thinks before I decided on what to do. He deserves a say in this, after all."

"That's nice" was all she replied.

"Please don't be mad at me. I'm not steeling your brother away or anything" pleaded Annie.

"I know you're not. And you two aren't doing anything wrong, and I wouldn't want you to think that I hate you or anything. But he's my only family around here. And back home as well, so-yeah it's a bit hard for me. I'm sorry"

"Oh, Lu. It's alright" said Annie while pulling her into an embrace.

_Thump thump thump thump. _

"What was that?" asked Lucy franticly, pulling away from Annie's hug.

"Sounded like thumping. But I'm sure it's nothing to worry about."

"Well in Narnia, everything is something to worry about."

"I suppose you're right. Where are the others?" asked Annie, realizing that they were left behind.

"Straight ahead."

"We found some! This is our chance, everyone!" they heard a voice scream.

The two girls looked around and found that they were still alone.

"I think they're invisible" concluded Lucy.

"RUN!" and with that, the two girls came running to the others, with thumping footsteps following behind them, along with voices.

The rest found themselves upon a beautiful mellow stone house.

"Where's Annie? And Lu?" asked Marina.

"They were behind" said Caspian.

"And now, they're gone" Edmund said when he looked around.

"Oh! Not again!" complained Caspian humorously. "Let's head back to the same path, they're there, surely."

Just when they were about to head back, Lucy and Annie came running to them.

"Where have you been?" asked Edmund.

_Thump thump thump._

"What the hell was that?" asked Marina, growing frightened of the sound.

"Invisible enemies, perhaps?" said Caspian.

"We're not enemies!" cried a voice.

"What are you then?" asked Edmund, taking out his sword.

"Should have brought a gun" thought Marina.

"Let's fight them off, and head back" said Edmund.

"No! We can't do that" said Caspian.

"What are they, Lu?" Edmund asked

"How will I know, Ed. They're invisible."

"What do you want?" asked Caspian in a kingly voice.

_Thump thump thump thump. _

"We want something from one of these girls" said voice.

"Who?" asked Edmund.

"The ones that just got here!" the voice cried.

"What do you want from them?" Caspian asked.

"It's quite long…."

"Tell us." Said Caspian sternly yet civilized.

Marina loved the fact that he could do that.

"Well- we were the, um-slaves of the magician. He's the one who owns this island."

"This island belongs to Narnia" defended Marina.

"Yeah, well, tell him that. anyway," the voice continued.

" He made us do something we didn't want to do, so we didn't do it. He went on a rage and made us ugly. All were ugly. So we snuck up to his house, and looked for the spell to make the ugliness go away."

"But not even a spell could remove your ugliness, even though I can't see you" injected Marina.

"Keep quiet Marina! Don't interrupt." scolded Annie.

"Sorry, mom"

"Anyway, we couldn't find a spell that would help, so we used an invisibility spell. We prefer to be invisible than ugly, you see, everyone does."

"So what do you want from us?" asked Caspian.

"One of the girls to go up and look for a spell. A spell that would remove our invisibility."

"I'll go then" said Annie and Lucy at the same time.

"We both can?" said Lucy.

"That's right. It'll be much safer. Can we both go?" said Annie.

"I suppose so" said the voice. "But please be careful!"

"So, you want Annie and Lu to go into that house, to do something you wouldn't allow your wives, daughters, and sisters to do?" asked Caspian sounding disgusted.

"That's right! That's right!" cried the voices along with thumps.

"You people are despicable" murmured Marina.

"Do we have to go at day or night?" asked Lucy.

"Daylight! Daylight!" cried the voices.

"You better go now, I suggest. While there's still sun" suggested Marina.

"You're right. We should go now. Come on, Lucy. But you're welcome to stay if you'd like" said Annie.

"No one can go in there alone. There has to be two. I'll go with you" said Lucy.

The two girls entered the house side by side, preparing themselves for what's to come, for in this place- you never do know. No one does, and that's the best thing about it. (And so Marina thought)


	16. Marina's Duty

Sorry for all misspelt words...:D. I know there are some 'Marian's instead of 'Marina's. Anyway, Hope you enjoy! and sorry if I can no longer make you LOL that much. Must put humor!

* * *

Chapter 16

"Marina's Duty"

Lucy and Annie entered the house, and the rest were there to wait for them. The voices offered them food, but they all declined.

"Hello" Caspian said, taking a seat beside Marina.

"Hey. So what do you usually do in these situations?"

"What do you mean?"

"When you wait for some other people to what's needed." Marina clarified.

"Well, we usually stick to ourselves, usually because we're worried."

Both were quiet for a while.

"Marina, you know that when this is over, you will have to go home, right?" Caspian asked.

There was a sinking feeling in Marina. She hated talking about it.

"Yes, I do, I know that." she replied softly.

"Do you want to go back?" Caspian asked.

Marina considered this properly. She didn't want to go back. But she had to.

"No"

"Well then don't" he replied.

Marina was shocked and overwhelmed by his reply. She didn't understand.

"What?" she asked confusedly.

"If you don't want to go back, then don't!"

"But I have to. I don't belong here" she explained.

"Edmund and Lucy stayed here, you know. Spent years here"

"But they came back to where they belong. They always do, in the end" she said. "That's what I'm afraid of. If I stay here, I might just end up going back, and it'll be even worse then."

"Marina, you want to stay here, I want you to stay here, no one wants you to go back" explained Caspian.

"I know that."

"You can't leave if it's not your time to leave, you said so yourself, or, you said in a way."

"Yes" she agreed. "But I'll have to leave when this is over-maybe when Narnia's in peace again."

"I'm not talking about you helping us out in putting Narnia in order."

"Then what duty do I have left after?" she asked.

Caspian was silent for a moment. He seemed to have a hard time getting his words out.

Finally, he was able to do so.

"Your duty as queen."

* * *

Kindly inform me if I made you blush. (or laugh- if that's possible:D)


	17. The Magician's Book and Annie

Chapter 17

"The Magician's Book and Annie"

Lucy and Annie made their way to the house. Annie looked back one more time, and saw Edmund in a worried state.

"I'll come back, I promise" she whispered so silently that not even Lucy could hear.

Lucy opened the door slowly, and the two of them entered.

"They said it was in the second floor. Let's make it as quick and quiet as we can" said Lucy.

Without a word, Annie proceeded up the stairs.

They reached the top, and saw a dark hallway, with the room in the end lit, with the door closed.

"Pretty sure it's there" said Annie, referring to the room.

"Looks spooky" murmured Lucy.

The two girls slowly went down the hallway, and entered the room quietly.

"Over there!" whispered Lucy, referring to a book in a bookstand.

The two girls went there, and Lucy opened the book.

They found lots of different spells, but hadn't come across one about curing invisibility.

"It's getting quite hard to breathe" complained Lucy while fanning herself. The entire room was closed, and the air was stuffy.

"You should go sit down, and fan yourself. I'll continue" suggested Annie.

Lucy accepted, and sat down by the door, continuing to fan herself.

Annie turned the pages, none being of help. She stopped dead in one page.

It said: _"An infallible spell to make beautiful her that uttereth it beyond the lot of mortals."_

This immediately caught Annie's attention.

There were three pictures in that page, pictures that moved, and were so lifelike, you'd think it was actually happening upon your eyes.

The first picture was a picture of Annie, looking as she did that very moment.

The next was one of her, but murmuring a chant.

The last picture was of the lot of mortals coming to her.

Annie store at herself, dumbfounded.

The image of her looked exactly like the one in Deathwater Island, except of course, she didn't realize that, not now, anyway.

"I must say this" Annie whispered.

Just when she was about to, she saw a triangle on the upper left hand corner of the page. It was as if something hit her very hard. She immediately turned the page, and placed herself in focus to finding what she needed to.

There was a spell that showed you how to make someone you hate ugly. One that showed what your friends think of you, and another that showed how much the one you loved loves you back.

"Maybe I'll do this. It's much less dangerous, and it wouldn't harm anyone" she thought to herself.

Annie glance over at Lucy, and she was still having a hard time to breathe, and was not paying attention to her.

_"Show me the length of love Edmund Pevensie has for me." _

The page blurred, and a new picture was forming.

The pictures were of her, from the very start. When she came on board the Dawn Treader, when they were captured, everything.

"This is probably from Edmund's point of view" she concluded.

The pictures were simple ones, but they said something. And when the pictured were finished, another picture came out. This time, it was of Caspian and Edmund.

_"You seem to be really interested in Annie" said Caspian._

_ "Well, she is really nice. And I do like her, I must admit" Edmund replied._

_ "That's nice. But, let's be honest now, do you think she's the one for you?" Caspian asked._

_ "She's the one that changed me. The reason I do crazy, courageous things, or, anything really. She's the one that bring a smile upon my face just by presenting herself upon me, or allowing me to hear her laugh. She's the one, the only one I feel different with. A certain feeling inside of me is felt each time I see her. My heart beats differently when I'm with her, I feel it. And it's as if she's the only reason why I live in this world. The reason I breathe is because she does. I fell as though if she stops breathing, I'll stop as well" said Edmund with emotions and feeling._

_ "What is happening, Caspian?" he asked._

_ "Edmund, my good friend, you are in love with her."_

_ "I think I 'am." _

_ "Well, that's a good thing, Ed!" exclaimed Caspian._

_ "But Caspian, when she leaves….what will happen?" He said in a worried tone._

_ "That's up to you and Annie, my friend. Completely up to you two."_

_ "I love her, but, how will we ever be together once this is over?" Edmund asked._

_ "I do not know, Ed. But I do know this: when two people are meant for each other, they will be together, no matter what. You could live in different worlds, or different times, but when that person is the one and only for you, you will be together."_

_ "I hope, Caspian. I hope so."_

The picture blurred out into a blank page once more.

Annie was moved by what she saw.

"He cares for me" she thought. "He loves me, and I love him."

By the last of her words, another picture began to form, it was of Edmund and Caspian once more.

_"Caspian, how cliché is that?" asked Edmund. "I wish it were true, but I know it's quite impossible."_

_ "Why so pessimistic, Ed?" asked Caspian. "Be positive about this, it'll help! _

_ "I'm trying! But I just find it so hard, especially since it's quite impossible, as much as I wouldn't want it to be."_

_ "What's impossible?" Caspian asked._

_ "I'm sure it's the same with you and Marina." He said softly. "Annie and I are from the same world, but from different times. From when she came from, I was probably already dead! And you and Marin are from completely different worlds! How do you think you two will make it through?" _

_Caspian was silent._

_ "I don't know. I don't think it'll be safe nor right if one of us were to go back with the other in a different time. I'm not going to take that risk" Edmund said softly. _

_ "Ed, you're king of Narnia. You have every right to stay here if you wish."_

_ "I'll go back, I always do, even if I don't want to. It'll be useless to try, Caspian. We can't control these things, no one know what's to happen, no one knows when you'd just disappear!" Edmund cried in a bit of a despair. _

_ "You are right, Ed. This is extremely hard, especially for you I'm guessing. But don't lose hope, Ed, never lose hope. I'd help you, we need to find a way."_

_ "Thanks Caspian. But I think we should set this issue aside, and enjoy the time we have left with them."_

_ "Yes. Let's go to sleep now" said Caspian, laying down._

The picture blurred away once more, and Annie was left with a blank page. Her emotions were completely changed, and she was longing to be with Edmund again.

"It's ok. Look for the spell, Cristianne, look for it!"

She quickly flipped through the pages, and found: _ A spell that makes hidden things visible."_ She memorized the spell, and attempted to flip back to the page she wanted. She struggled, and the book would not turn back. It was completely stuck there, once you turn the page, there's no turning back.

"Aslan!" cried Lucy joyfully.

Annie turned around and saw a great big lion which Lucy was approaching.

"Annie! Come here, this is Aslan" Lucy called.

Annie approached the lion slowly.

"Don't be afraid ,Annie, it's Aslan, he's good!"

"Hello" said Annie simply.

"Hello, my child" replied the lion in a full, deep voice.

"Come, let us meet the master of this house."

The lion made his way to the door, and Lucy followed behind him.

Annie knew she needed to go back and get the spell.

Slowly and quietly, Annie went back to the book, opened it without any trouble and found the page once more. Her heart was thumping harder and louder, and she didn't even know why.

Quickly, she tore the page from the book, folded it, and placed it in her pocket. She ran out the door to follow Aslan and Lucy.

* * *

The part where Annie tears the page from the book is movie-based:D I liked it, and decided that I should include it.

Don't forget to review! Make my day, and help me regain happiness!:P


	18. Meet the Magician

Sorry for the mediocre title. Couldn't think of anything else.

And Coriakin isn't very active in the book, unlike in the movie, but I decided to keep this part book-based, and keep good ole Coriakin on the DL.

Don't forget to review! They're like XO's to me:D

* * *

Chapter 18

"Meet the Magician"

"Caspian, I…." Marina didn't know what to say. He just asked her to marry her! And it's been only about 3 and a half months since they've met.

"We haven't known each other for very long" she explained.

"But it's as if the time we spent together was enough for me to know that you're the one I wish to be with for the rest of my life. That's in my case, I'm not sure about you" Caspian said.

"I feel that way too. I feel as if you're the one I want to be with forever too, but, our situation is hard, Caspian. You must understand."

"I understand" he said calmly. "I'm sorry if I rushed you or anything, it's just that…well,"

"Yeah" Marina injected.

"But, I'll think about it" Marina said.

"Thank you, I know it must be hard."

The two of them didn't speak much for the rest of the time.

On what seemed to be forever, the front door of the house opened, and Lucy and a lion came out.

"Aslan!" exclaimed Edmund and Caspian at the same time. Everyone else looked dumbfounded. All took out their swords, placed them in front of them, and kneeled down. Marina, noticing that everyone was doing such, did so herself.

"Rise, my children!" said the lion.

With the lion' word, everyone roe, and Marian followed.

"Come, I'd like to you to meet my friend" he said.

Edmund and Caspian walked forward.

Caspian looked back, and gestured for her to follow. "Come on, Marina."

Marina followed Caspian and Edmund into the house.

All of them spoke to Aslan, and Marina couldn't help but feel awkward that they were reuniting with a lion.

Marina noticed that Annie wasn't with them.

"Where's Annie?" she asked Lucy.

Lucy turned her head, and noticed that Annie wasn't with them. "Where is she?" Lucy asked Aslan.

"I'm here!" Annie cried, quickly making her way to them.

"Oh, thank gawd you're alive!" Marina said, hugging her friend.

"I believe we haven't met" said the Lion.

"I'm Marina" she said, stepping forward to greet the lion.

"It's nice to meet you" he said.

"Nice to meet you too."

"I'm Annie, pleasure to meet you, sir" she said.

"Hello Annie. You two helped Caspian in his voyage well now. I believe I chose the right people."

"You sent us here?" Annie asked surprised.

"Who else would?" Lucy said humorously.

With that, they made their way up the stairs to meet the owner of the house.

"Are you alright?" Edmund asked Annie.

"I'm fine" she replied quickly.

Aslan lead them into one of the rooms, and found a man standing, looking out the window.

"Coriakin, my friend, it's been some time" said Aslan.

The magician turned around, with a surprised yet happy look on his face.

"Aslan!" he cried, coming forth. "How long has it been?"

"I hope you don't mind, I brought some along with me" Aslan said.

"Of course! It's fine, it's fine. So, what brings you here?" said the magician.

"My friends have gone on a voyage to unite Narnia" he said, referring to everyone alongside him. "They came across your island, and invisible creatures, which are Dufflepuds I believe, have demanded for them to search your house for a spell to undo invisibility."

"Oh, that" said the magician a bit taken back.

"Yes, that" said Aslan.

"Well, I believe the spell has been uttered already, so there won't be a need for me to do anything now, is there?"  
"That's right" injected Annie from behind.

"Well, the nI guess we should be getting on. I believe you have other places to be, Caspian" Aslan said.

"Yes" was Caspian's simple reply.

With that, everyone but the magician left the room, and left the house. Before they even stepped outside, Aslan vanished.

"Where is he?" Lucy asked.

"He's gone Lu" Edmund said.

The Dufflepuds were all over the place. They were tiny creatures with huge feet. Each had only one foot.

"How adorable!" Lucy cried

Everyone got on the boat, and all were exhausted. They had supper in silence. Not even Marina made the slightest sound. All were silent due to exhaustion, or because everyone else was quiet.

But Annie was quiet for a different reason. Her eyes were of no expression. Her face was more hollow than usual, and her hair was not tied, for a change. Her lips were dry and cracked, her yellowish skin was paler and glumly. Her heart was thumping, and had a different rhythm. Her conscience was bothered, and her hand was going back and forth into her pocket

* * *

Leave a review! Need help through your opinions:D


	19. Gals in Distress

Chapter 19

"Gals in Distress"

Marina acted the same way she does each time a troubling issue comes upon her. Her appetite is shaken, she seems sickly and glum, she makes almost no sound. She kept thinking about Caspian's offer.

"What will I do?" she asked herself once more.

"I have no clue" she replied.

This was too much for her to handle. It was too hard, too painful, too big of a decision, too risky….etc., etc.

Annie went to bed that night, at the same state as she was earlier.

"Is there something wrong?" Marina asked.

"Hmm? Oh, I'm just tired. Very tired, you see" she explained.

"What happened while you were inside?"

Annie didn't want to talk about that. "Improvise" she thought to herself. Suddenly, a thought came back to her mind.

"In the book, there was a spell to show how much the one you love loves you back" Annie said.

"Well, what did you see?"

"Edmund, of course. He was with Caspian, and they were talking" Annie replied.

"What did you find?"

"He loves me too" she said softly. "And he wants to be with me after this is done. But that's impossible, and- I guess that must be accepted"

"It doesn't have to be that way."

"You promised you'd leave with me when this is over, Marina. You promised. And it's not like either of us has a choice, anyway."

Marina looked moved.

"Is there another choice?" Annie asked, noticing Marina's unstableness when she mentioned their choices. "I mean, we will leave weather we want to or not, right? Like what Lucy and Edmund told us."

"Well…." Marina couldn't carry on with words.

"What happened?" Annie asked suspiciously.

"Let's take this hypothetically now. If ever we stay here, as in, after all this is done, do you think we'd just all of a sudden be sent back home?" Marina said.

"Yes. I mean, maybe years or decades could pass, but we will have to leave."

"I think so too, Nini" Marina said sadly.

"Well, let's go to bed now. We're both exhausted, and need rest."

The two took their places on their beds, and drifted into thoughts.

Marina had a habit of speaking to herself every night, before she slept. It calmed her, and most of the time, she laughed at her own wit.

"Not the typical engagement now, Marina. And coming from a king! How extraordinary!" she thought to herself.

But no matter how hard she tried to drift her thoughts into pleasant, humorous ones, it always came back to the facts that lacked pleasantness and humor.

"Oh well, may the Lord guide me!" concluded Marina, half humorously.

Annie was still gliding her hand across her pocket, feeling the light, crisp paper inside.

She wants to conduct the spell, but it was a huge risk, and it wasn't right.

Slowly, she slipped out of bed, opened the door, and went up on deck. It was empty of anyone, she was alone. She needed to think about this.

Slowly, she reached for her pocket, and slipped the piece of paper out.

* * *

Annie is taking too much time gliding her hand over her pocket, I know! Sorry bout that, dearies. She's coming up next:P...


	20. Annie UnBlinded

Chapter 20

"Annie Un-blinded"

Annie was standing near the edge, gazing into the water, looking at her own reflection. She looked at the spell again, and looked down again.

She was beautiful once more! The same image as that in the magician's book and in Deathwater's.

"I wonder if this spell grant eternal beauty as well" she thought. "It would be fun never to age, never have to work out, never have to bother to do all those tedious beautifying things….:" her thoughts went on, thoughts that were pushing her to do wrong.

"A life of beauty. Beauty like that of a god! People would fight over my beauty."

She was on the first word of the spell when she felt the presence of someone else other than herself in the deck.

She turned around and gasped.

"Aslan!" she cried with mixed emotions.

"My child, I believe you've taken something that does not belong to you" said Aslan kindly.

Annie suddenly felt her cheeks go pink. She tried to slip the page back into her pocket, but failed to do so.

"It's alright, Annie. There's nothing to be ashamed or afraid of. What's been done is done. We must now only face what's to come."

"I'm sorry" was all Annie could say very quietly.

"Why did you get that page? Tell me honestly, it's fine" Aslan said in a very calming voice.

"It promises beauty."

"Is that what you want?"

"Yes!"

"Why?" Annie was surprised by the Lion's question.

"Because...i just do."

"Why?" the Lion asked once more, urging more this time.

"With beauty, everything will be perfect. Everything will be so much better" she said, imagining the life she'll have if ever she conducts the spell.

"Do you really believe in that?"

"As much as I don't want to, and I really do hate to admit it, but yes, I do believe it. Wow, that was shameful."

"Annie, have you ever heard of the saying that 'Beauty is a curse'?"

Annie looked down at her feet, remembering that her grandmother used to tell her the same thing.

"Yes. My grandmother told me that when I was younger."

"What did you think of it back then?" Aslan asked.

"I told myself that I wouldn't allow beauty to destroy my morality. I don't think I lived up to my promise" Annie said feeling very much ashamed.

Annie faced the ocean once more. She felt the page on her hand, brought it up, and threw it into the ocean.

"I forgot to ask, why are you here?" Annie asked to Aslan, but when she turned around, she was alone.

She looked around for a while, and soon returned to her room.

Her mind was buzzing with questions, and as usual, she attempted to answer them.

"Why had he left when I threw the page away? Was he even real? Was Aslan really there, or was it some apparition, or my imagination?" she asked.

She attempted to answer her questions. "What if he wasn't real? What if he was? How did her even get on the ship? How'd he get off? "

"Annie, who are you talking to?" Marina asked.

Annie realized that she was speaking out loud, and woke Marina.

"Sorry!' she whispered.

"Is there a problem?" Marina asked.

"No, sorry. Go back to sleep now."

Marina returned to her slumber, and Annie made sure to speak her thoughts mentally.

"Maybe he left because his job was done. Maybe he came here to stop me from doing the spell, and when I was stopped, he left. That makes sense, doesn't it?" she said mentally.

She decided to stop thinking and sleep.

She was thankful that Aslan stopped her from doing something that could have destroyed her life. She knew she was getting herself into something foolish, but the thought of beauty blinded her of rationality and sense.

That night, she vowed to never allow vanity to take over her life. She came close to suffering gravely of the consequence, and she saw the ugliness of it all.


	21. The Darkness

Chapter 21

"The Darkness"

Over a week had passed and still, no land was found. And Caspian didn't mention anything about marriage, not once. Marina thought of this as a good thing, but she couldn't help but feel worried.

"Has he changed his mind?" Marina asked herself. She did not see any sign of an answer.

"Checkmate" Edmund said, moving his queen forward.

"You win again!" cried Annie.

They've been passing their time playing chess.

"Well played, Annie."

"Thanks."

"Annie, you seem different, ever since we got back from the island of the magician. Is there something wrong?" said Edmund.

Annie knew that honestly was important in any relationship. To make the person feel as if you trust them, and all that.

"Well, the night we set out from the island,"

Edmund nodded, encouraging Annie to go on.

"I saw Aslan."

"Where?" he asked a bit confused.

"Here."

"In the Dawn Treader?" Edmund asked.

"Yes. He was here. I was all alone, then he was there, then he was gone after he spoke to me."

"What did he tell you?"

"I'd rather not" Annie said apologetically.

"It's fine." Edmund looked over behind Annie. He ran up to the higher deck, and Annie followed behind.

"Caspian, I think you should come take a look at this" Edmund yelled.

Caspian ran up to the higher deck, followed by Marina, Lucy and Drinian.

"What is that?" Caspian asked.

"Not an island" said Drinian.

"It's darkness" Lucy murmured.

Lucy was right. It was darkness. Darkness was right in front of them. you couldn't see anything heading forward.

It was already night twilight, and it was almost dark, but what they were heading at was so much darker.

"Do you think we should go in?" Edmund asked.

"Quite dangerous, I reckon" said Annie.

"Indeed it is" Caspian said.

"So, a decision?" Drinian asked.

"Wait! So, we travel for god knows how long, and we back off just when we get to what seems like 'the end'?" Marina asked.

"What do you want to do, Marina? And it better be rational" said Annie.

"I think we should go in, and face whatever's there. Probably not as dangerous as the past ones, so we can definitely take it."

"Marina- have sense! There could be something dangerous in there!" Annie cried.

"Annie's right, Marina" Caspian injected.

"I'm game" Lucy said simply.

"Your reason?" Edmund asked.

"It's a waste, as Marina pointed out. We went through so much, and why shouldn't we enter? What are we going to do if we don't enter? Turn back?"

"Point!" Marina injected.

"True, but I still think it's too dangerous. It's too much of a risk, and I don't think we should take it" Annie said.

"It may be dangerous, but we have gone too far to go back" said Caspian calmly.

"A decision, your majesty?" Drinian asked Caspian.

"We'll make our way by oars. Order some light to be put out. Everyone, grab an armor!"

Drinian announced to the men what they are to do.

All of them men sounded afraid and intimidated by merely the thought. It was a very intimidating looking kind of darkness. One wherein you may find your nightmares to be in.

"Don't think I'm not afraid. Believe me, I 'am Nini, but I'm here with you and everyone else. I trust you all, and I'll fight with you all if ever it's needed. We're in this together, till the end" Marina said.

"Not very comforting, but, yeah, I'm with you all too" Annie replied.

"Fare warning on what's there?" Marian asked Edmund.

"None" he replied sounding afraid.

It was only them three on the higher deck. Caspian and Drinian were in the lower deck, and Lucy went inside her room.

"I'll go get the guns. There's still a fair amount of bullets left, you know. And if we ever run out, which I'm pretty sure we will, since I'll be surely shooting nonstop, we always have swords" Marina said.

"Sure."

Marian left Annie and Edmund alone on the higher deck.

They spoke to each other, and that moment was a big move for both.

Before the men went below to row, all were on the deck, with Caspian and Drinian on the higher deck.

"All of you have been extremely courageous throughout this voyage. All of you were ready to sacrifice your own lives for the sake of Narnia. With that, I must thank you all for doing so. You honor Narnia and Aslan with your deeds" Caspian was announcing from the higher deck.

"What we're about to enter is something unknown. We don't know what's in there, or how dangerous it is, but whatever it is, we will fight it together, with unity and courage. We will do this for Narnia, and for Aslan!" he continued.

"To King Caspian!" a voice yelled.

"To King Caspian!" everyone else did so.

"To Aslan!"

"To Narnia!"

The ship was overflowing with cheers.

Caspian went down the stairs to the lower deck. He passed Marina, and when he did, placed his arm around her waist.

"To my Queen" he whispered, and kissed her right there.

He pulled back a moment after, and went along with the others in position in case something would attack.

Marina went along, with a gun strapped across her body, and a sword on her belt. "To Caspian" she whispered.

Annie came beside her, with a bow and arrow. She was getting quite good at it.

The others went down to row the boat forward, while others stayed on deck.

They went into the darkness, with complete silence from everyone. The only sounds were from the oars splashing into the water.

"Who's there?" screamed a voice from what seemed to be nowhere.

"Ummm…Marina's here. And so is-"

"Stop, Marina" Annie said sharply.

"Please, have mercy! Take me on board! Please, have mercy!" exclaimed the voice.

"Take him on board!" Caspian ordered.

Some men immediately took the man on board.

They took in an old man with long gray hair.

The man was still anxious and was acting as if he were suffering agony and insanity.

"I think he's high" Marina said.

"Shut up" said Annie.

"Turn back! Turn the ship round Captain!" the man screamed at Drinian who was steering the wheel.

"Sir, calm down please. Calm down" Caspian said, putting his hands on the man's shoulders.

The man calmed down and sat on the wooden floor of the deck.

"What is this place?" Annie asked him.

"This is the island where dreams come true!" exclaimed the man.

"So, you're telling me that in this island, I'll find my Birkins and jewelry?" Marina asked.

"Marina!" Annie exclaimed.

"NO! NO, no, none of that! That's the type of talk that lead me to this place, and it had cursed me! "

"Explain please, sir. We need you to" asked Caspian.

"This island" he said sounding nostalgic. "This island is where your dreams come true. your dreams, not day dreams."

Everyone was quiet for that moment. Probably because they were recalling their worst nightmares, and were fearing it.

"Row back! Row back!" yelled Drinian, not bothering to ask Caspian's orders.

Everyone was fretting, and the men were rowing the boat. Most were in the higher deck, finding it safer.

"Drinian, how long did we take to get here?" Caspian asked.

"Less than five minutes, sire" he replied.

"We're not going to make it" whispered Edmund.

Though it was dark, they could still see each other clearly. Only the surroundings were dark.

Annie punched Edmunds arm as hard as she could.

"Oi! What was that for, you lunatic?" Edmund cried, not knowing who punched him.

"That was for being so negative! Your pessimism is bringing us all down!" Annie yelled.

"Nini, this is no time for that!" Marina exclaimed.

"If Edmund would just shut up, it would be fine" Annie replied.

"Then Ed, shut the hell up because you're pissing Annie off!" Marina exclaimed.

Everyone was silent of any of those matters. All were simply afraid.

"Aslan, please help us" Annie whispered.

Everyone spoke to Aslan in their minds, asking him for help.

"Light!" Marina screamed, pointing in front of them.

There was a light in the end, a light that would get them out of the darkness.

"Row!" Drinian yelled.

They were surrounded by what seems to be a gray mist, then in no time, they were out on the ocean, with the blue sky above them, and the sun shining brightly on them.

"Thank you Aslan" Annie whispered, feeling relieved.

"We're out! We've made it out of the hell-hole! Huh!" Marina sat down, as relieved as everyone.

"Thank you for saving me" said the man. "I 'am a Telmarine of Narnia. I' am Lord Rhoop. "

"I 'am Caspian the tenth" replied Caspian.

"Sire" the man said, kneeling down in front of him.

"Rise" Caspian said. Lord Rhoop rose.

"Where is it?" Marina asked.

"Where's what?" said Annie.

"The Dark Island, the one we were just in."

"I think you destroyed it" suggested Rhoop.

"I don't think it was us" injected Lucy.

"I don't think either" Annie said.

All were grateful that they survived. All seemed to appreciate one another much more. All seemed changed once they stepped out of the darkness. All were different when they came out of what was thought to be the end.

* * *

I apologize if the machine guns thing is a bit out of place:D Couldn't help it, you see.

It was originally like that, in a dream of mine, and I wanted to keep it that way:D

And aren't machine guns just awesome? :D


	22. His Farewell

Don't forget to review! I need constructive criticism, really:D I need help on what I must improve on, and all that:D

Once again, I apologize for the lack of humor. i think I should remove humor in the genre. There's no humor in it anymore! That's quite unfortunate, but I hope I am able to entertain you:)

* * *

Chapter 22

"His Farewell"

Edmund had just discovered the darkness, and Marina went down to 'get guns' wherein Annie knew clearly that she only wanted to leave her and Edmund alone.

"We seem so close to the end" said Edmund plainly.

"I don't want it to be the end."

"Every great thing comes to an end, this proves it."

"If it ends, must we go home Ed? We can stay here, you know. We can live here, In Narnia, and not come back…"

"That's impossible. I'm sorry Annie, I've experienced too much, and I'm sure that what we both want is impossible. "

"We can try." Annie was now close to tears.

"And after that, we'll simply fail."

"Why are you so negative?"

"I'm realistic" Edmund replied, keeping his temper.

"Please, Edmund. Don't make things harder" Annie said almost begging.

"I'm not! This is the way things are, and even I can't change that, you know that, don't you?"

"I do!" Annie cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

"Please don't cry Annie" Edmund said, pulling her into a hug. "Now you're the one making things harder" he said humorously.

Edmund had a plan. _"Let her go, Ed._ _let her go. There's no chance, and it will just be much worse for her if she believes we can be together. Think about her. Don't be selfish. Don't do what you want, do what's best for Annie."_

Edmund attempted to do just that, and it may have been the hardest thing in the world. He'd have to say goodbye to her. He'd have to end it now, the sooner the better, the less terrible.

It must have been the hardest thing Edmund's his whole life. He was bidding the one he loved most in the world a farewell he didn't wish to give. It was a forced farewell. A farewell that would supposedly make things better.

"Annie" he said abruptly, breaking the silence.

"Annie, I need to tell you something important" he continued on.

Annie looked up at him, her eyes wet and a bit red.

"What is it?" she asked.

"Annie, I want to say goodbye."

"What?"

"This is goodbye, Annie. We can't be together. It has to stop" he said sternly.

"But…" Annie couldn't find her words.

"I'm so sorry, please Annie, forgive me" he said calmingly.

"But, I love you!" she exclaimed.

"You do now."

"What's that supposed to mean?" she asked.

"You love me today,"

"And I'll love you tomorrow!" she injected before he could finish.

"And I'll love you decades after!" she added.

"You're not sure about that Annie. You don't know what you'll feel in the future."

"I' am sure. Don't you love me Edmund?"

"I do. But I don't know if I will tomorrow." Edmund's heart ached when he said those words.

"And you won't know either if you'll love me the following day. We're young Annie, young and foolish. We could be blinded by this thing of what we think is 'love'. Let's not waste our time and emotions."

Edmund thought that his words were convincing enough. His words were the truth, but neither could he accept them.

"Annie, this can't go on. it has to stop now. It's for the best."

"How? How's it for the best?" she exclaimed, tears on her face.

"It just is" Edmund tries to explain.

"There has to be a better reason than 'it just it'! Edmund, have sense!"

"I do have sense! It's just terribly hard to explain, and I don't need to explain it to you, because I know that you know it! Come on, Annie, I don't like this any more than you do, but please, please Annie" Edmund said, sounding as if he were begging.

"This will have to be my farewell. I'm sorry it's this way, but please understand"Edmund continued.

"Why are you doing this?" Annie asked at last after a moment of silence.

"Because I love you" Edmund answered.

"If you love me,"

"I do this because I love you, and I 'am sure that this is what's best" Edmund said before Annie could finish.

"How?"

"Annie, I really don' t want to explain."

"Fine then" Annie said, stepping back.

"Please don't be mad" Edmund said.

"You expect me not to be mad?" Annie exclaimed.

"Annie, please understand."

"I do understand, I understand your intention, I understand what you mean and what you want to happen. But it's you that I don't understand, Edmund." With that, Annie walked down the stairs into the lower deck, leaving Edmund clinging to her last words.

* * *

_tun tun tun..._ what'd you think? :D

Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed making it:D I'm starting to like drama more now...


	23. Gal's Enlightenment

Chapter 23

"Gal's Enlightenment"

"How are you?" Marina asked, entering the room. Annie had been crying for a while now, and she decided that it was best to leave her alone for a while.

"A bit better" Annie replied in a horse voice.

Marina began to change her clothes while Annie sat by the window, looking at the sea.

"How do you feel?" Marina asked, breaking the silence.

"Terrible."

"How do you feel?" Marina asked again.

Annie was amazing when it came to placing thoughts into words. She knew that the word that described the way she felt were terrible ones, but each time she expressed herself from within, it always felt better once it was out in her words.

"There's a literal pain in my heart. It's like someone's squeezing my heart, trying to kill me, showing no mercy. It's as if I can't do anything but mope around and grieve of what's happening. I can't think of anything else, nothing can get my mind off it, I'm stuck, and I can't get out."

"Nini, have you thought about this in a wider manner?" Marina asked.

"What do you mean?" said Annie, looking up at Marina with her red and wet eyes, confused on where Marina's getting.

"He said what he wants is best for you, and maybe it is."

"He doesn't want to be with me, Marina. He wants to let this thing go, treat it as if it were nothing. And he says that I might not love him years later, I mean that's preposterous!" Annie exclaimed.

"Annie, think about it, it's not that preposterous."

"How can you say that?" Annie exclaimed.

"You meet someone you love, then you say you want to go on with your life, and leave things be, and, OW!"

"What was that for?" Annie asked, rubbing her arm where Marina pinched her.

"To shut you up."

"Annie, he's got a point. And there are two of you here, not only you. You're not sure whether you'd be so dead for him years from now. And he's not sure either. Annie, you're young. So is Edmund. We're all young. Young and foolish."

"You always surprise me with the depth of your thoughts. I never do know what's going on in that puzzling mind of yours, no one does, but, then again, that's what makes you so great."

"Shucks, thanks Nini. I really do seem that shallow, don't I?" Marina asked, trying to cheer up the atmosphere.

"Well…ugh, yeah. But, thanks Marina. You always cheer me up."

"Welcome. Now, cheer up Anniekins, because I' am pretty sure we are not going to be spending more time here, so you better start having fun" Marina said, pulling Annie up.

"How?"

"Any way you want!"

"I'll do what you do" concluded Annie.

"Sure."

They went to sleep with a smile on their faces, something that hasn't happened in a while. They were both comforted by each other, and were given a good time that night.

Annie's eyes were opened to reality, she liked that very much. And Marina was overwhelmed of the thought of becoming a queen. But this time, it wasn't just a fantasy, it may actually come true.


	24. Annie's Permission

Chapter 24

"Annie's Permission"

It's been quite some time now since Caspian asked Marina to marry him.

They came out of the darkness, and all were tired and were ready for their slumber.

The two of them happened to be left together on the deck, again.

"Thought that was the end. As in, the very end" said Caspian.

"Most of us did" Marina replied.

There was a moment of awkward silence, and Caspian decided to speak again.

"Marina, have you made a decision?"

"Hmm?" Marina asked, confused.

"Oh!" Marina said, realizing what he meant. "Well, I have thought about it."

"Are you ready with an answer now? Not that I'm rushing, I was merely wondering" Caspian said.

Marina has thought about it, and she did want to marry him. She wanted to stay in Narnia, and be Caspian's queen, Narnia's queen. She wanted to say yes, and she knew it would over joy the both of them.

"Yes" she said simply.

"Yes?" Caspian asked in extreme delight.

"Yes" Marina repeated.

"Oh, how wonderful!" he exclaimed. He pulled her into a hug, and both were filled with extreme happiness.

"Yes indeed, how extremely wonderful" Marina agreed.

Annie and Marina awoke, both feeling exceptionally normal.

"Morning!" Annie greeted in a much more joyful tone than the one she carried the night before.

"Morning" Marina relied simply.

She was still a bit bothered. She needed to tell Annie that she agreed to marry Caspian. She knew that last night wasn't the right time to drop the bomb, with Edmund and that issue. She needed to find the right time.

An entire week passed before Marina decided that it was time to tell Annie about her engagement. Annie was already over Edmund, and has accepted the facts. It was about time she knew.

"Annie" Marina said as she entered the room.

"Yes?" Annie asked, raising her head from her bed where she already lay.

"There's something important I need to tell you. And…I need to ask you something as well."

"What is it?" Annie asked, sitting up.

Marina took a seat on Annie's bed, and prepared to tell her friend.

"Annie, Caspian asked me to marry him."

Annie let out a gasp.

"How wonderful! What did you say?" she asked excitedly.

"Well, he asked me when we were in the magician's island" Marina explained.

"And you didn't tell me?" Annie injected.

"I only agreed recently" Marina said simply.

"Whoa…That's great! I mean, it's amazing!"

Both were silent for a while.

"But Marina," Annie continued, "What if…?"

"I know."

"Well, I'm sure you won't be sent back when you have people to rule over and a husband, right?"

"I don't know. I just hope so, Nini. Anyway, that's not what I wanted."

"What is it?" Annie asked.

"Will you allow me to marry him?" Marina asked.

"Yes, of course!" Annie exclaimed.

"Are you sure?"

"Even if I didn't allow you to, even if I dragged you back home, you wouldn't allow that, I know. You love him Marina, I understand that, and you want to stay here with him, where both of you will be happy."

"Annie, I promised you I'd go back" Marina explained.

"And I'm letting you out of your promise. I mean, marriage is more important than a little pinky-swear bound promise, isn't it?"

"Annie, thank you!"

The two girls hugged each other, both with mixed emotions.

"Marina, I'm so happy for you, really."

"Thanks, Nini. I wish you could be my maid of honor!"

"Haha, sure I will. If ever I make it there."

There was only another thing troubling Marina.

"Annie, if I stay here, will I ever see you again?"

"I don't know. Maybe, maybe not, but no matter what, as long as you're happy here with Caspian."

"But I won't be happy if I don't see you!" Marian exclaimed.

"You can't have it both ways, Marina. I understand you, and I agree that you stay here with Caspian. I see how much the two of you love each other, and I know it's too precious to give up. You're better off here, Marina. I think so at least. And I want you to ne happy here."

"Nini, you've been amazing, you know?"

"Well, you've been quite bloody amazing yourself too."

"I guess we've both been..changed, while here" Marina said.

"Agreed."

* * *

Don't worry about Annie. I'v got more in store for her...:)


	25. Announcement

Chapter 25

"Announcement"

Only three people knew about the engagement: Caspian, Marina, and Annie.

But it was time everyone else onboard the Dawn Treader found out. They were going to have a new queen, after all, and they deserved to know that.

"Nothing to be afraid of, Marina. You're merely announcing to everyone that you are to marry Caspian" Annie said trying to calm Marina down.

"A bit nervous, though."

"Why?"

"Well, marrying Caspian would mean queen ship. That's quite a thing now isn't it? Then there's Lucy..."

"Oh, pfft! Don't worry about Lu! I'm sure she's fine with it" Annie assured.

"I hope."

Caspian was up on the higher deck with Drinian.

"Everyone, an announcement" said Drinian.

Everyone gathered round and grew silent.

"What's going on?" Edmund asked to no one in particular.

Caspian cleared his throat, and Marina could see that he was quite nervous.

He whispered something to Drinian, and he nodded.

"It is a great honor of mine to announce the engagement of our King, Caspian the tenth to Marina Mill" Drinian said.

There were murmurs among all, and a burst of cheers came from everyone.

There was smile on Marina's face.

"May the future queen come up" cried Drinian.

Marina made her way up the stair and faced everyone. All were cheering for their new queen.

"Damn" she thought.

Her eyes looked through all the faces, like they always did when faced with a crowd. And her eyes passed through Lucy, whose eyes were filled with anger.

Marina immediately looked away, and directed her attention someplace else.

The cheering finally stopped, and all returned to normal.

"Caspian, you never told me about this!" Annie heard Edmund say.

"Well, I was planning on keeping it private" Caspian replied.

"Anyhow, I'm happy for you. Congratulations, you've finally found a queen!"

"You're welcome Ed, glad I have your blessings!"

Annie simply walked away, and found Marina.

"I saw the way Lucy looked at me when I was up there" Marina whispered to Annie.

"She doesn't look very happy with the news."

"Well, your better than that, try to understand her."

"Well, I'm a little girl who has a crush on a king from another world who happens to love a gorgeous, sexy, funny girl named Marina. He takes me more of a sisterly friend than anything romantic, which is perfectly right" Marina said mockingly.

"No" Annie said slapping Marina's arm lightly. "Just…tolerance, friend. Tolerance."

"I don't tolerate nonsense."

"Tolerate immaturity, then" Annie said.

"She's staring again" Marina whispered.

"Just let her be. What's she going to do? Try to kill you, do anything to win Caspian?"

"I don't know Nini, but that girl doesn't seem as sweet and innocent as she looks. I reckon there are some fine evil things going on behind that wall. And within lies the fall of great things. She seems capable of such."

"Don't fret about such, Marina. That's absurd!" Annie cried. "Just, relax! If she ever hurts you, someone will find out. Caspian will definitely do something. Don't worry on petty things" Annie said.

The girls retreated to their rooms, and so did everyone else.

Marina held tight on what Annie said, held on to her reassuring, calming words. But too bad, Marina was right.

* * *

Review please!

Haha, yeah, more of 'evil Lucy'


	26. Siblings Confront

Chapter 26

"Siblings Confront"

Lucy entered her room in a mood of complete anger. She was thirsting for vengeance.

"I knew those girls were trouble! She's actually going to marry Caspian, who is supposed to love me! What on earth did he see in her? She probably made him propose to her. Preposterous! I must do something."

"I must do something. It all depends on what I do. I must save Narnia, save Caspian. I need to do something, and quick! But what the bloody hell can I do?"

"I can push her over the ship. That's a thought. Not such a good one, but doable. Though it's too risky, so maybe not."

" I could always poison them. But surely, they'll suspect me of doing that. Especially Ed, he knows that I don't like her very much. So poisoning is crossed out there. "

"What else is there to do? Come on, Lu, think outside the box. You are in Narnia after all, there's got to be something. A spell, perhaps? Well, I don't have a book of spells, too bad I should have looked through the magician's book when I had a chance!"

" I've already tried to convince her to leave him, tried to convince her that her continuing this would be for the worse, but I just failed! There must be something that I can do to weaken her."

"Or maybe it doesn't have to be Marina. I can always mess with Caspian. Men are easier to fool, after all. But what will I do?"

Lucy's thoughts were disrupted by a knock on the door.

"Come in!" she said.

The door creaked, and a Edmund entered her room.

"Hello, Ed" she greeted him.

"Hi, Lu" he replied simply.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, Lu. We don't talk anymore, and when I do, you immediately think that there's a problem. Lu, why can't we just talk, you know, like how we used to."

"Maybe because you're too busy with Annie" Lucy replied coldly.

"Lu, don't!"

"What? It's the truth, Edmund, you know that. Ever since Annie came up, we never did speak much. You were too busy spending time with her!"

"Lucy, please!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Ed, there's nothing wrong with spending time with her, but don't forget that there are other people who love you as well, there are others who need you too."

"Lucy I'm so sorry! Please forgive me." Edmund was now close to crying, and he pulled Lucy into a hug.

"It's fine Ed. I hope you've learned something" Lucy said plainly.

"Lu, I'm so sorry, really, I 'am. Please forgive me."

"It's fine now. It's ok."

"Lucy, I think I should tell you about me and Annie."

Lucy froze.

"Go on" she said stiffly.

Edmund say on her bed, and Lucy did the same.

"It's hard, you know, Lu."

"No, I don't know, Ed. But I'll take your word for it."

"I was so troubled with the future!" he exclaimed.

"That's normal, to be troubled by the future" Lucy said.

"I…I didn't know what to do. There were my chances, to stay with her here, which is too risky, or to just end it."

"What did you chose?" Lucy asked.

"I decided that leaving things be is best for both of us."

"Ed, that's so very nice of you, you know. That's great of you" Lucy praised.

"How? It's as if she hates me now, Lu. I feel terrible, I feel as if I were wrong!"

"If you would have chosen to go on, what would you have felt? You would have felt terrible, and would she!"

"Lucy, you have no idea how this feels…it's…"

"Then why the bloody hell are you telling me this, Ed? Why must I know? Do you think I even care? You're just complaining about you and Annie, blabbing on and on, and…it's preposterous! It's stupid!" Lucy was screaming now.

"Lucy, I tell you this because you are my sister. I love you, I trust you, I consider you someone to rely on. please, Lu, don't be mad."

"Well, if you rely in me, stop it. Don't rely on me Ed, don't you dare" Lucy said cruelly.

"What is going on? Lucy, what's wrong? Why are you acting like that, that's not you!" Edmund exclaimed.

"You don't know me anymore Edmund. You never did know me" Lucy said while backing away.

"Lucy, calm down! What's wrong?"

"Don't come close, you filthy animal!" she screamed.

Edmund stood up, and looked at his sister in a questioning way.

"You are not Lucy" he said softly.

Lucy gave a light chuckle.

"I 'am, Ed, believe me. I'm just the one no one's ever seen yet."

* * *

Sorry if everything's a bit messed up. Like Lucy's active in one part, then she's practically invisible, then she's back. And then Annie... same problem there.

There will be more of Annie, don't worry. And I'll work on my 'problem'.

Hope you enjoyed! Review please!:D


	27. Thank you, Marina!

To all the other readers there: PLEASE REVIEW! I'd want to know who you all are, for you see, I take note of you:)

* * *

Chapter 27

"Thank You, Marina!"

"Nini, don't try to hide the fact that you still have feelings for Edmund."

"Stop it! I don't, alright, that's that!" Annie exclaimed in frustration.

"Honestly, you think I don't notice?"

"Notice what?"

"They way you look at him."

"What about it?" Annie asked, now annoyed.

"Nini, I see that you still feel something for him. You even said his name out loud when you were sleeping and I was awake" Marina explained. "And I see that he still likes you. He denies it, for his own reasons."

"I did not say his name out loud" Annie said defiantly.

"No you didn't, I made that up."

"Did you make up the rest?"

"Hell no. You know that I'm not, because you see the same, Nini."

"You're right. But what can I do? He has got a point, things will be only worse if we continue on like this, I know that, but, it's just…ugh!"

There was silence between the two for some moment; both of their minds were occupied.

"I see it's much harder for the two of you" Marina said plainly.

"Yeah, much harder. Never did I think that I'd fall in love with a man who lives about a hundred years before my time. Can't blame me, those things are uncommon."

"Overcome it. That's the only way" Marina said in a confident tone.

"What?"

"Overcome it. Overcome the fact that he lives in the past, and you in the, erm, well, in another time. If you really do think that no one else would be able to make you as happy as he does, then do whatever it takes, Annie. At least, that's what I suggest."

"How?"

"How else? Talk to him!"

"I can't! He's too-stubborn! He won't listen!" Annie exclaimed.

"Fine then."

The two were silent for a while once more, and Annie decided to lie down.

"Get some rest, and think things through" Marina suggested.

Annie just made a light sound, already falling asleep.

After ten minutes, Marina checked to see if Annie was already asleep.

She was fast asleep, and with that, Marian headed out the door.

She made her way to Edmund's room, which he shared with Caspian.

She reached the door, and knocked.

After a few seconds, Caspian opened the door.

"Oh, why, hello, Marina, what's going on?" he asked.

"I was just wondering if I could speak to Edmund" she said.

"Um, alright" Caspian said, wondering what's going on, but not bothering to ask.

Caspian entered the room and called Edmund.

Edmund went by the door, and saw Marina, a surprised look on his face.

"Could you come out for a while?" Marina asked sweetly.

The two nodded to each other and Edmund came out.

"IS there something wrong?" Edmund asked.

"Oh, no, nothing's wrong. I just have to talk to you for a while."

"About what?"

"Annie."

Edmund looked uneasy for a while.

"Edmund, relax. I understand what's going on" Marina said.

"She told you?" he asked.

"Duh?"

"I'm sorry?" he asked confusedly.

"I mean, of course, she did" Marian said.

"Oh, well…"

Both of them were quiet.

"Edmund, she's quite hurt" Marian began to explain.

He remained silent.

"You can tell me, you know" Marina added. "I could help, you know that."

Edmund remained silent.

"Ugh, stop it with the silent treatment!" Marina exclaimed, and punched his left shoulder quite hard.

"Ow! Marina, what?" he rubbed his shoulder where she punched him.

"Sorry, you were silent."

"I was in deep thought" he explained.

"Well now, I bet you're not."

"No thanks to you" he mumbled.

"Ed! I need you to be honest with me, alright?"

"This has something to do with Annie, doesn't it?" he asked softly.

"What do you think?" Marina said in a stern voice.

"Look, Marina, I know you're trying to help your friend, but…"

"Quit the crap" Marina said, placing her palm in front of his face. "Just listen."

Marian continued.

"I know very well that Annie still has feelings for you, and you like her as well. I can see it in both of you, and I think it absurd that you two deny it!" she exclaimed.

"I do not!"

"Marina is not done."

"Sorry" Edmund replied.

"Why did you tell her that you two can't be together?" Marian asked softly. "Is it because you think it's best that way, or is there something else no one knows of?"

"I did that because I know it's impossible for us to be together" Edmund said, looking up straight into Marina's eyes.

"As much as I would have wanted for us to be together, that's impossible! I know it, I just do!" Edmund said, his eyes turning watery.

"Don't cry" Marina said. She was no good in handling people when they cry.

"I'm not crying" he said, wiping his eyes with his sleeve.

"Edmund, all it takes is for you two to try."

"And what if we fail? What if….I don't know! Anything could happen! When we live here, one of us could just be suddenly taken away! We both have to go back, me and Annie. That's the way it is, no matter how much we don't want it to be."

"Well, Edmund, I suggest you spend time with her now, and not regret it later on" Marina said in a calming voice.

Edmund looked down at the floor, and began to cry.

"I know you believe that ending it now would be better, but it would be so much more better of you two could cherish the moments you have left with each other. Don't waste time avoiding her; use the time to be with her!"

Edmund began to sob louder.

"It's alright, Ed" Marina said, giving him a pat on the back.

"I feel terrible!" he said while sobbing.

"It's not too late" Marian reminded him.

"Well, you won't feel terrible when you start talking to her again" Marian said.

"You're right. Where is she?" he asked anxiously.

"In our room, sleeping."

"Do you think it'd be fine if I go there and wake her up?" Edmund asked.

"I guess so" Marina said.

Edmund started walking towards the room, Marian waling close behind.

They reach their room, but before Edmund opened it, he turned to Marina.

"Marina," he said.

"Yeah?"

"Thank you."

"Welcome, dear. It feels great to bring joy into the lives of two little love birds" she said.

Edmund was now getting used to Marian's queer words, and no longer found them so odd.

"I bet it feels great, thanks again."

"Well, waste no time, go in, go in!" Marina urges.

"Alright" Edmund said, opening the door.

Annie was still on her bed, sleeping soundly.

"I don't want to wake her now. She's resting, and I don't want to…"

"Annie!" Marin screamed, cutting Edmund off, shaking her to get up.

"Marina, keep it down, and get away from her!" Edmund said, following her to the bed.

Annie remained asleep on her bed.

Marina went over to her bed, and pulled on the covers.

"Marina?" Edmund asked in confusion.

"Talk to her!" she whispered loudly.

Marina took a wooden brush from the table by her bed, and threw it to Annie, who was still asleep.

Once the brush hit her, she pulled the covers over her face.

"OW!" Annie exclaimed, rubbing the part of her head where the brush hit her.

"Who?-" She seemed angry that someone disrupted her sleep.

"Um..." Edmund gulped.

"What the?" Annie exclaimed when she saw Edmund.

"Um, hi Annie" he said, waving at her.

"Hi, did you throw this?" she asked, referring to the brush.

"Um, no, I didn't."

"Why are you here?" she asked.

"Well, Annie, I've got something important to tell you" Edmund began.

"I don't think I want to hear this."

"What?"

"Alright, fine, let's hear it."

"Annie," Edmund began, "I 've made a mistake, and I'm sorry."

"About what?" Annie asked.

"Annie, when I said that I didn't feel anything for you anymore. That was a lie, a lie I made up, and I'm sorry! Annie, that was a mistake, I do love you, and I want to be with you for the rest of my life, and Annie, I want to spend as much time as we can afford, before anything happens."

"Edmund, I don't…."

Edmund was caught in confusion.

"What?" he asked.

"Edmund! You tell me that you don't love me, the now you tell me you do! Ed, I can't live like this anymore."

"But this time, Annie, I'm serious, and this is the truth: I love you, and I want to be with you! Please, Annie" Edmund begged.

"Annie, don't be like that, I know you love him back, and he loves you too. No need to hide it, darling, it's already seen. Just carry on with what he says, it's what's best for you two" said Marina from her bed, the covers on her lap now.

Edmund and Annie looked at her as if she were crazy.

"What?" Marina asked.

"She's right" Annie whispered.

"I just said what she did" Edmund clarified.

"Yeah, but sometimes, Ed, it takes a certain person to make things sound and be right. Luckily, I'm one of those people" Marina said, falling back onto her bed.

Annie and Edmund looked at each other.

Her round, dark eyes on his. They just store at each other's eyes, as if they were able to communicate through them.

"I love you, Annie" Edmund said softly.

"So do I" was her reply.

Both fell into hugs and kisses, both thanking Marina in their minds for what she'd done to ring them back together.

* * *

WHAAAA-Finally, Annie!:)


	28. And the Witch Returns

Off topic, but-WHO WATCHED I AM NUMBER FOUR AND WAS DISAPPOINTED WITH IT? Because I surely was! The only reason I didn't bash it as much as the 'big-time' critics (The Washington Post, The New York Times) was because Alex Pettyfer was so darn cute there!:D

* * *

Chapter 28

"And The Witch Returns"

Edmund left the room, leaving both Marina and Annie inside.

"Thanks for that" Annie said.

"Welcome" Marina replied joyfully. She was happy to reunite two people. It made her happy to make others happy, one of her good traits.

"You know, I sometimes wonder why you ever came into my life" Annie continued.

"Aren't I some blessing?"

"Yes you are, dear!" Annie said giggling. "You've helped me a lot, you know."

"I know. It's my thing to help my friends."

"Thank you, Marina. Again"

"Welcome."

The two girls lie on their beds, looking up at the ceiling.

"Do you think there are such things as Maid of Honors here?" Marina asked.

"I suppose so. Which reminds me, how are you to get married? There aren't any Roman Catholic priests in Narnia, surely."

"Not that hard to go fetch a priest is it?" Marina asked.

"Marina, be serious, this is your wedding! Where is it going to be held? And what will you wear? What will I wear? Will I even be here?"

"Chill!" Marina said, cutting Annie off.

"Who will conduct the ceremony?"

"Annie, I really do not like talking about marriage."

"But, you are to get married soon, Marina" Annie said softly.

"Yeah, by then, I'd be acceptant of the fact."

There was violent shaking, and the two almost fell off their beds.

"What was that?" Annie yelled.

"Sea Serpent?" Marina suggested.

"No, not that. Let's go!" Annie said, heading for the door.

The two of them were met by Caspian, Drinian, and other crew members on the deck.

"What was that?" asked someone.

"What's going on?" Annie asked Caspian.

"Something is onboard. Something unwanted" replied Drinian for Caspian.

"What is it?" someone yelled in fear.

"Where's Edmund and Lucy?" Caspian asked, searching around.

Everyone began calling out their names, and checked around the deck.

"They could be in their rooms" Marina suggested.

"Edmund wasn't in the room" Caspian said.

"He was just with us, then…" Annie couldn't continue.

Marina simply ran inside, straight to Lucy's room. The door was locked, and there were noises coming from inside. There were voices, light, and some shaking.

Others were with her by now.

She kicked the door open, and found both Lucy and Edmund inside. Lucy was on the ground, and seemed to be unconscious. Edmund, on the other hand, was standing, looking upward with a stupid face, with a lady surrounded by mist in front of him.

There stood a lady who was tall and slender. She was surrounded by green mist. She stood in the middle of the small room, her long silver hair flying around her. Her skin was like metallic silver

"Come" she said in a serene, convincing voice.

She was holding her arm out to Edmund, and he was looking at her as if he were hypnotized.

"Come, my dear, I will make you my king" she said in a voice that stunned everyone.

Neither the lady nor Edmund seem to notice Marina standing close to them, and others behind her as well.

Marina knew she had to do something, quick. But she couldn't move herself to do so, for the mere presence of the lady struck her.

Edmund took a step forward, closer to the lady.

"The White Witch" Caspian murmured from behind.

"Edmund" Annie said loudly from behind. "Step away from her, now."

Edmund remained in front of her, gazing up in a look of awe.

"What do we do?" Marina asked worriedly to Caspian.

"Distraction?" he suggested.

Marina gently reached for Caspian's sword which was placed on his belt. She pulled it out, and made her way behind the witch.

"Come Edmund, you must hurry, your people are waiting" the witch urged.

Marina was now behind the witch. She directed the tip of the sword directly at her, and lunged it forward. The sword went through what seemed to be mere mist.

There was a screeching sound, and the mist, along with the witch, disappeared. Everyone was still silent and struck.

"What just happened?" Annie asked.

Her question was ignored.

Edmund looked around, and saw his sister on the floor. She immediately reached down to her, and shook her.

"Lucy? Lucy, wake up!" Edmund urged.

Lucy awoke after some time, looking and feeling tired.

"What happened?" Lucy asked.

"You don't remember?" said Edmund.

"I know She came, then, I lost myself in dreams" Lucy said.

"What's going on?" Annie demanded once more.

Everyone kept silent again.

"The White Witch is back" Caspian said in an unfortunate tone.

"She's planning some dreadful things, for sure" Edmund added.

"Why is she always aiming for Edmund?" Caspian asked, trying to relieve the moment.

"That, no one knows" said Lucy.

"Let's all get back to normal now. Bring Lucy and Edmund whatever they need" Caspian said in a rush. He left the room and went back up, seeming worried.

Annie approached Edmund. For some reason, she didn't mind that Lucy was there.

"What happened?" she asked him.

"It's Jadis, the White Witch, she's back" he explained.

"What did she do?"

"Well, she asked for me to come to her. She used Lucy, actually, she used her to get to me."

"Why does she want you?" Annie asked.

"I don't know, Annie."

"Get some rest, you too Lucy" said Annie, standing up.

"Thank you" they replied together, very silently.

Annie went out the room and back into hers to find Marina in there.

She was sitting on the bed, her legs crossed in front of her, her head resting on the pillow.

"And then there was another crazy adventure" Marina said, shaking her head.

"Ought to be used to it by now."

"Point."

"Marina, I'm afraid about that Witch" Annie confessed.

"Because she's got your Edmund down in front of her, drooling?" Marina asked.

"No, not because of that, and I don't worry about that. After all, she does look like the skinny, metallic-skinned version of Ugly Betty" Annie assured.

"Alright. But if I could tell you, Edmund will be safe. He's got the best protection, and he could protect himself."

"I don't think his sword fighting skills would do him any good in this situation" Annie said in an unfortunate tone.

"Why not?"

"I saw the look on his face. That Witch is much more dangerous than I ever thought. Edmund was practically hypnotized in front of her. she's capable of things, Marina, I see it, and she's powerful."

"The Witch's back, yet Edmund remains the same" Marina said with a sigh.

* * *

To all the readers who don't review, kindly do so, I take note of you:)

Thanks!


	29. Temptation

I have writer's block! Forgive me if there are awful parts in this story, for there are none else to be placed in.

And may I once again remind you all: REVIEW!:D

* * *

Chapter 29

"Temptation"

"How are you Ed?" Caspian asked once he entered the room.

"Feeling a bit dizzy, but much better now, thank you" he replied, making his way to his hammock.

Edmund got on his hammock, and it began to sway slowly.

"Are you alright, Caspian?" Edmund asked.

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"I saw you awhile ago, when Jadis left, you seemed…troubled. Is there something wrong?"

"It's just it, Ed. Jadis is back" he replied calmly.

"We could beat her" Edmund reassured.

"It's not that, Ed. anyway, it's nothing big. Go to sleep now" Caspian said.

There was something with the way he said it that made Edmund obey, and went to sleep.

The happenings earlier on just continued to play on his head again and again, troubling him up until the next morning.

Lucy was a different person, Edmund knew. She was-evil. It wasn't just a sweet little girl turning into a terrible person, it was far worse than that. He knew that there was only one possible way that that could have happened. Jadis was back, and she's been using Lucy.

"Lucy, what's going on?" he asked.

Lucy didn't answer. She just stared are him. Her eyes were different. They weren't the same soft, dark brown eyes he's always seen on his sister. This time, her eyes were the color of green poison. Not the type of green that would capture your attention with its beauty, it was the type of green that would scare you.

A green mist erupted from nowhere, and settled beside Lucy.

"Lucy, what's happening? Stop it, now!" he exclaimed.

There was suddenly a figure appearing beside Lucy. It was a silvery, long and lean figure, with metallic white hair flowing behind it.

"Jadis" Edmund whispered with fear.

"Well done, Lucy" Jadis said softly, evil flooding her eyes.

"What have you done with Lucy?" he screamed at Jadis.

"Edmund" she said, as if not noticing that he was there all along. "It's been quite some time, over a hundred years I believe, since we've seen each other."

"What have you done with my sister?" he asked more ferociously.

"Edmund, if your sisters a distraction between the two of us, I can always make her go away for a while" Jadis said.

"NO!"

But before Edmund could stop her, she has engulfed Lucy in a green mist. The mist settled after some time, leaving Lucy lying down on the floor with a troubled face.

"Don't worry, dear. She's not dead. It's just to get her out of the way while we talk" Jadis said.

"Bring her back, and leave!" Edmund said.

"Well, I went through all the trouble getting here, why would I leave so early?"

"What do you want from me?"

"Edmund, how can you not know? I want you to be my king. You simply have to follow me, then you'd be king. King of every country of this world. No one would be above you, because you'd be the highest."

"I don't want to be your king!" he yelled.

"We both know that's a lie" she said, floating behind him.

He turned around and faced her, looked into her poison green eyes.

"I don't want to be your king" he said slowly with much anger.

"Don't be silly, you're young, my king, but it's time to grow up" she said lightly.

She gave a laugh that sounded so lovely that you would think she had not a drop of evil in her.

Edmund was now slowly falling under her spell. He gazed at her, and no longer saw poison, but beauty and power.

"Come" she said gently.

"No" he replied, though it was only because that was what he was saying all along. Edmund was actually saying yes in his mind, now. He came closer to her.

Jadis had her silvery white hand elegantly extended in front of her, encouraging Edmund to take it.

"You'd be a king, the only king, the most powerful king."

Edmund raised his arm, and extended it towards Jadis.

His heart was thumping. He knew what he was about to do was wrong, yet it felt so right. There was fear and joy in him, both trying to overcome the other.

* * *

Ok, I know, really weird. Most parts are cut, and are placed between a chapter or more. But this on seems to be extremely chronological. Sorry bout that:)


	30. Blood for Beauty

Please review! I wish to reach 100 reviews:) that's probably every writer's dream:)

Ad I hope you guys like the new name ! :)

And HELP SAVE THE EARTH!, DO YOUR PART! It is in the youth's hands, your world's future. Do what's best for the world!

And once again, sorry if Lucy is too big of a meanie...

And what would you guys think about a fanfic story from moi on the Lorien Legacies/ I am Number Four?Would you guys be interested in it?:) Need your opinion!:)

**CLARIFICATION: THE LAST PART OF CHAPTER 29 WAS A FLASHBACK. IT WAS WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER, AND EDMUND WAS JUST REMEMBERING IT. AFTER THAT, MARINA AND THE OTHERS ENTER AND HE'S SAVED. **

* * *

Chapter 30

"Blood for Beauty"

"You promised me, Jadis, you promised me you'd give me what I wanted if I get you Edmund!" Lucy said, frustrated.

"My dear," she said, ever calm and seductive, "I will give you what you want. I'll give you your beauty in due time. We had an agreement, remember. Once I have Edmund, and he is under my control, that is when you are to have it."

"But you did have him under your control. I didn't see it, though. What happened? I remember falling asleep."

"You did fall asleep. I made you do so" Jadis replied.

"Why did you do that?"

"I have my reasons, and it is best to leave them with myself. You wouldn't understand, Lucy, keep that in mind."

"Alright. What must I do?" she asked.

"You know clearly what I want."

"I need help. I need ideas on how to get him to you. It's not easy, you know."

"I don't want to wait until you find land, that'll take too much time. Maybe while you're still onboard. Late at night would be very ideal. You take him out, then once I'm there, you leave us be. Simple as that, could you do that?"

"Yes" Lucy replied.

"Good. Now, go to sleep, Lucy."

Jadis disappeared. No one could see her, yet she could see everything.


	31. Second Attempt

A couple more reviews till a hundred:)

I also have a new story on the Lorien Legacies!:) It's called Seventh View. weird title, as usual, but a new title shall arise when the time comes:)

* * *

Chapter 31

"Second Attempt"

"Come on, Ed, hurry up!" Lucy urged her brother to speed up as they walked up the stairs to reach the deck.

It was already late at night, maybe even morning, and everyone else was asleep.

Lucy woke Edmund to take him up to the deck where the witch was to come once Edmund was there. And there too was she to receive her beauty.

"What is it that you must wake me at this time?" Edmund asked, complaining.

They almost reached the deck. Lucy was leading, with Edmund following behind her.

""Lucy, really, is there something wrong? Because if there isn't, then I don't see the point of me going up here to do a bunch of nonsense"

"Ed" Lucy said, cutting her brother off, "Shut up, just come with me."

They made it up the deck, when Lucy said: "Let's go up to the higher deck"

Edmund groaned, but agreed to do so.

"Beautiful" Lucy said once they reached the top.

"Agreed. Narnia is much more beautiful, I could appreciate it so much more" Edmund said.

"Yes, I'll miss this place, when we leave."

"Me too."

_"She'll be here any moment now, just keep him talking; distract him." _Lucy thought.

"So, why'd you bring me up here again?" Edmund asked.

_"Damn"_ Lucy thought. _"Jadis, where are you?"_

"Uh, well, I wanted to go up here, and I knew it wouldn't be safe to go up alone. So, I asked you to accompany me."

"Oh, well, alright then."

"Ed, um, tell me about you and Annie" Lucy got out.

"I'm sorry?" Edmund said innocently.

"Come on, I'm your sister. You can tell me about you and her. I want to know, and I have the right to do so."

"Alright, alright. Well, we're fine now, we're, erm, fine."

"Fine? Everyone hates that answer. Why can't people be more specific?" Lucy said, attempting to keep him busy.

"Well, that's it, we're doing fine. There's nothing more that I could possible add. Can't think of anything else; sorry Lu."

"Anyway, I'm fine then with your simple answer."

"Lucy, I'm really tired, and I'd really want to have my sleep," Edmund said with a yawn.

"Ed, please! Stay with me!" Lucy begged.

_"Jadis, please come soon!" _

"Alright, alright, I'll stay. But we're going back down in 5 minutes."

"10. Please, Ed."

"Fine."

They stayed on the higher deck, and passed time admiring the view for about 5 minutes now.

_"Jadis, come on, come here now!" _

"Lucy, really, I'm sleepy and I can't sleep here. Please,"

"Ed, come on. you can't leave me here. Just for a short while."

"Why do you want to be here anyway?"

"I like it."

"You like it?"

Before Lucy could answer, a green mist appeared once more.

_"Finally!"_

"What was that?" Edmund said.

"What was what?" said Lucy, pretending as if she saw nothing.

"That! It just passed us!"

"Ed, there's nothing out there" Lucy assured.

"Lucy, I just saw it!"

"I think it is time for you to go back to sleep" Lucy said convincingly.

"I reckon you're right, Lu. Let's go now."

They were about to make their way down to the lower deck when the mist spread all over the place.

"Bloody hell!" Edmund exclaimed.

_"Finally!" _

"Lucy!" Jadis said aside to her. "Go down now, leave me and your brother up here, and if anyone wakes up, make sure that they don't come up here. I'll come to you when it's time. Now go!"

Lucy did exactly what she was told. She took one last look at her brother and the witch, and quickly ran back to her room.

"I see your back" Edmund said.

"I was never gone, my dear" was the gentle reply of the witch.

"I know what you want from me, and you're not getting it! and you better leave my sister alone, you've been using her all this time, haven't you? You've been using an innocent girl to do your dirty work!"

"Edmund, Edmund, calm down. I mean neither you nor your sister any harm. And I speak truly when I say so."

"I don't want to be your king. I don't want to be you're king! Just leave me alone!"

"I know you want to be a king Edmund, and you do as well. No point on denying it. If only you'd let things be easier,"

Edmund was about to break down. He knew that the witch was powerful, and was capable of manipulating him with her words.

"Do you remember the Turkish delight, Edmund? I remember you loved it oh so much!"

He needed to find a way to stop himself from falling into her spell. He though until his mind ached and shook.

"Do you remember how good it was? The glorious taste of the delicious Turkish delight? Well, that's how absolute kingship tastes like, but much, much better."

_"Aslan, help me"_ Edmund prayed.

He knew he was not capable of defeating Jadis on his own. Even if he were practically a 'grown-up', or mature. Everyone still needs help and guidance from the absolute powerful, for they are ready to help you.

_"Please Aslan, I need you. I can't do this, I need you!"_

"The most wonderful feeling in the world, you're so, so close to it Edmund."

_"Aslan, forgive me. Forgive me for my wrongdoings, and if you are to place upon me what I deserve, by all means, do so."_

"Edmund, I can't wait forever" the witch said impatiently.

Edmund would have expected Aslan to appear once he opened his eyes, but when he did so, there was no lion in sight. There was no Aslan to save him.

Edmund glanced at the witch who was by the edge, gazing at the sky.

He found a sword nearby, probably belonging to Drinian.

He approached her slowly, and she remained still.

He raised his sword, prepared to plunge it into her.

He hesitated for what seemed to be hours, weighing his options so carefully as he never did before.

_"Do it, Edmund" _he told himself.

He knew that he was strong, but with every strength had a weakness, and this was his.

Immediately, Edmund plunged the sword into the witch's back. A screech was heard, and the mist vanished.

"Well done, Edmund. You defeated her now. And don't worry, she won't come back" a voice said. Edmund turned around and saw that it was Aslan speaking to him.

"Aslan!" Edmund was in shock.

"Nice to see you again. And well done. You defeated her on your won, that's a mighty thing, you know? I'm proud of you, Edmund."

"Thank you, sir" Edmund replied.

"Well, I must go now, I've said all that I must."

"Um, before you go, why did you appear only now, and not when Jadis was still here?"

"Edmund, you know that I'm there to help anyone I need, and that I'm always there for all of you?"

"Yes."

"Well, I can't always be there to support you. I know when you are ready to stand on your own, and once you are, I let you, and you fall, of course, but I'll help you stand up if you let me. Some forget that I'm there to help them, while some forever keep in their hearts and minds that I am always ready to save them."

"Thank you" he murmured, closing his eyes in relief. Once he opened them, the lion was gone.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed! And please review on this:) I need all of your names or pen names:)**

**HELP WANTED: I NEED ALL OF YOUR HELP! REVIEW OR PM ME! I NEED SUGGESTIONS AND IDEAS, ANYTHING YOU COULD THINK OF THAT WOULD PROPERLY FIT THIS STORY. I HAVE A TERRIBLE, TERRIBLE CASE OF WRITER'S BLOCK, AND I CANNOT THINK OF ANYTHING SENSIBLE ANYMORE. AND I HAVE EXAMS COMING UP THAT I REALLY NEED TO STUDY FOR, SO I WON'T BE ABLE TO UPDATE SO MUCH. I REALLY NEED YOUR HELP!**

**XOXO**

**andorra ankara**


	32. Deal Off

Chapter 32

"Deal Off"

"You promised me! You witch!" Lucy yelled, anger filling up in her.

"Lucy, Lucy, keep quiet. Your shrieking voice is irritating me!" Jadis replied.

"I don't care! You told me, as long as I get you Edmund," Lucy now had tears of frustration In her eyes.

"Well, I didn't get Edmund. And I never will, so you won't get your beauty!"

"That's not fair!"

"How is it not, Lucy? You are very much like an immature brat, you know?"

"No I am not! Grant me beauty now! I did all I can for you to get what you want, now it's my turn!" Lucy said.

"I cannot help you with anything anymore, little girl. You are of no use to me anymore, nothing more but a burden that irritates thy ears. It's been fun, Lu, or not, but either way, I'm leaving. We depart as empty handed as such as when we arrived" the witch said her words calmly and beautifully.

With those words behind her, she disappeared, never to be seen again. Leaving little Lucy there, her vanity at its edge.

* * *

Ok, this is a really short chapter...

And still need help:) I just need some ideas then I'll twist it into something crazy:)


	33. Three Lords and a Blue Star

Chapter 33

"Three Lords and A Blue Star "

"Land in sight!" Drinian yelled from the higher deck.

Everyone was relieved to hear those words. It's been quite some time since the last they were uttered. All needed to get out of the boat and step into land.

"Finally!" Marina exclaimed in joy. She was starting to get a bit seasick.

They made their way on smaller boats to reach the island.

"Lucy, what's wrong?" Caspian asked when they were on the boat.

Lucy was pale and glum. Not her usual self that day.

"Nothing. Just didn't get enough sleep last night," she replied simply.

They made their way to the island, and once they got there, it was near sun set.

"I hope we didn't forget to bring some lamps" Caspian said.

"Not to worry, sire" Drinian assured.

They walked on, following Caspian who lead them through the island.

"I see a tower! Or, something that looks like one at least" Edmund said, looking up.

"There!" he pointed out.

They followed him as he made it there.

It was a fine structure. Not as fine as it would have been years back, yet still quite magnificent.

"Do you think it's safe to enter?" Lucy asked.

"We won't find out unless we do so" Marina said.

With that, all entered. They found a table which was filled with delicious looking food.

Exclaims were heard among the men. None of them has had a proper delicious meal in quite some time. All were thirsting to savor the food on the table.

"What have we got here?" Edmund said, examining something engulfed by vines.

Caspian went and examined them as well.

"They're people!" Edmund exclaimed.

"Dead?" Caspian asked.

"Not quite. They're breathing, probably under an enchanted sleep" Drinian suggested.

"Don't eat the food!" Caspian yelled.

Everyone simply followed, realizing the situation of the men seated.

"What is that?" Lucy asked, referring up to the sky.

All looked up, and found a blue star that overpowered all the other stars.

It seemed to go closer and closer, yet no one noticed for they have all been captivated with amazement.

The star was now just above their own level. It settled by them, gleaming with light. A long slender lady with blond curls appeared from the light.

"Welcome!" she exclaimed with a smile on her face.

"Why do you not eat and drink?" she asked, glancing at the table.

All expected Caspian to answer in their name, him being the king, but she just stared at her.

"We thought of it as enchanted" Edmund said.

"Oh, it is not. These men never even tasted the food. Please, help yourselves" she said sweetly.

"You are indeed very beautiful" Caspian said.

"Well, if it forms a distraction, I can change forms" she suggested.

"No!" Edmund and Caspian said quietly.

"Well by all means, do so" Marina said harshly yet sweetly.

"That won't be necessary, my lady" Caspian assured.

"Is your friend alright with that?" she asked.

"Yes, of course she is" Caspian said.

The girl looked at Marina.

"It was only a suggestion" she said in a way wherein you wouldn't catch the slightest irritation, giving her shoulders a shrug.

"My name is Caspian the tenth of Narnia, and, we are here on a voyage to unite the world."

"I am the Blue Star" she replies simply.

"What is your name?" Edmund asked, in complete awe.

"Cesura " she replied.

"Please, eat! The food is for you" she said.

The men did not hesitate, and sat on the table and ate.

"Cesura, how do we wake these men? They are the three lords we've been looking for!" Caspian said.

"Look," Cesura said, pointing at a door in the hillside. "My father will teach you that."

"Follow me," she said, leading them on.


	34. Cesura Comforts

Chapter 34

"Cesura Comforts"

They went through the island, the king, Drinian, the Pevensies and the gals. They were being led by Cesura, who was taking them to her father. It was twilight by now.

"How much farther?" Lucy complained.

"Not much, don't worry. We're almost there" Cesura reassured.

"Do you live here?" Caspian asked her.

"Yes, of course I do. I live with my father, but on some occasions, I go up to the sky."

"As a star I suppose?" Caspian said.

"Yes, as a star" she said with a giggle.

"Why, may I ask?"

"To guide those in need. That is my job, to lead those who search."

"I've noticed you while I was on my ship. For some reason, the direction of where you were at is what drove me to switch courses. I felt as if it were the right path to go. And look at where we are now!"

"Really, Caspian?" Edmund asked.

"Yes," he replied.

The man Cesura called father stepped out of the door. He was tall as well, with a gray beard falling down to his torso.

"Father" Cesura said, walking forward. Everyone stayed where they were, looking at the man.

"Our guests," she said, gesturing her arm towards them.

"Hello!" the man said. "I am Ramandu,"

He came forward to greet them.

Introductions were made among all of them.

"Sir, might you tell us how we wake the three sleeping lords?" Caspian asked.

"The answer to that question is simple, yet as you go on, it turns complicated" Ramandu replied.

"We are prepared to face the complications, sir" Caspian said confidently.

"You must sail to the very end of the world."

"Then after that?" Caspian asked politely.

"That I do not know, King. I am sorry" Ramandu said apologetically, "That's the reason why I say it as something extremely complicated."

"Thank you, sir" Caspian said.

"Cesura, help our guests with some food. They'll need it for it takes a great amount of energy to sail to the end of the worlds" he told his daughter.

"OF course, father," his daughter replied.

They were led once more by Cesura back to the table. There, they feasted and filled their stomachs with delicious food they were deprived of for months.

Everyone couldn't help but be filled with joy.

"Marina, don't do anything stupid" Annie whispered.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"To Cesura, don't you dare do anything to hurt her or anything at all, do you understand?"

"Why would I?...You can't stop me, anyway" she placed in instead.

"Marina! There's nothing to worry about, you and Caspian are engaged to be married, so it's fine! Just let it go, once we leave this island, he'd probably forget about her" Annie reassured.

"Doesn't really matter, Nini. I'm fine, and you could count on me that I will not do anything bad to her" Marian said with a smile.

"Good."

Everyone was now finished eating and Caspian was looking at the path to the end of the world.

He was worried, again.

"King, what worries you?" a voice said from behind him.

He turned around and saw Cesura.

"I'm fine" Caspian assured her.

"No you are not. Something wearies you, king" she said.

"You need not call me king, Cesura. Caspian."

"Caspian, then. What worries you?" she asked.

"What's about to happen" he replied softly.

"What is about to happen is unknown to you, then how come it bothers you so?" she asked.

"Maybe the fact that I know it's not going to be easy" he replied.

"How do you know that?"

"Nothing has been easy for the entire journey, and it's not about to get any easier."

"King- I mean, Caspian. You are a strong, noble king. Don't doubt your ability. You are a humble leader, but don't go on and be too humble, for that leads to you to doubt your strength" Cesura said.

Caspian remained quiet.

They were interrupted by Drinian, who said :"Sire, when do we leave?"

"As soon as possible, Drinian. Possibly now?" Caspian said.

"That's possible. Shall I inform everyone to get ready?" he asked.

"Yes, you should."

Drinian walked away and spoke to the crowd.

"I must leave now, my lady" Caspian said, walking away.

"Be safe," Cesura said softly.

"I'll try."

Caspian walked even more.

He turned around and faced the star. "I hope to see you again one day, star" he said.

With that, Cesura merely smiled and disappeared back into the sky.


	35. Begins the End

Chapter 35

"Begins the End"

"We sail to the end," Caspian yelled.

Cheers were yelled, hats were thrown, everyone was happy, and you could find no trace of fear. On the outside, that is.

"So this is the end," Annie sighed.

"Yes, I guess it is. Close, actually," Edmund replied, taking Annie's hand into his.

Lucy watched the two of them do so. And instead of disgust, it felt natural already. She'd finally accepted that his brother cared for Annie. And she was fine with it, for the moment at least.

"Sir, we're close enough," Drinian informed Caspian.

Caspian looked to the horizon and gazed with awe.

It seemed to be a sand bar, being extremely small for an island. That was it. that was the island, the beginning of Aslan's world.

"It's there," Caspian whispered.

"The end," Marina added.

"Let's get there on a smaller boat!" Caspian yelled.

They got on a smaller boat: Caspian, Lucy, Edmund, Marina, and Annie.

They rowed until they reached the island.

When they arrived, they saw Aslan there. All of a sudden just appeared, as usual.

"Aslan!" Lucy cried, running to hug him. The rest merely approached, unsure about how they should feel.

"Hello," Aslan greeted.

"Aslan," Caspian said, "What's in there?" he asked, referring to a wave that remained upright, water flushing down from it, though it seemed to go back up again.

"Over there, king, is my world. Where the worthy enter once they leave your world," Aslan replied.

Caspian was looking at it with hopeful eyes.

"And in case you were wondering, your father is there," Aslan added.

A natural charming smile erupted from his face.

"Caspian, you know, you can enter at your own will," Aslan said.

Caspian stepped forward and placed his left hand up. Using his finger, he touched the water. He let the water run through while he thought.

He has wanted to see his father since he was a mere child. He wanted a father that would love him, who would be proud of him. But he thought once more. Narnia needed him. He had to do what he must to bring Narnia at its best. It would be selfish of a King to leave this world to enter the next to find his father. He would find his father once he was ready. But at the meantime, he was still needed in this world.

He stepped back, and turned around. No word was needed to be spoken. Aslan understood.

"Now, we must all go back where we belong," Aslan said, stepping forward.

He blew, and two portals appeared on the water.

"This one," Aslan said, referring to the one on the left, "Is for the two Pevensies, while the other is for Annie and Marina."

Marina was sure of her decision at that moment. She remained beside Caspian.

Lucy and Edmund took their place in front of their door, while Annie made her way to theirs.

"In the end, we must all return home," Aslan said.

Marina ran to Annie and hugged her tightly.

"Nini, you don't have to-"

"Yes, I do. And I'm fine with it. Marina, I know your life will be better here. Enjoy it," Annie whispered to her.

"I'll miss you," Marina cried.

"I will too, but it's what was meant, "

They pulled away from each other and Edmund approached Annie.

"We'll meet again one day," he whispered into her ear.

Annie knew that was close to impossible, but with those words, there was hope. She entered the portal, and Edmund did the same on the other. They were in two different times, yet their hearts remained with each other.

* * *

Thanks you so much to all of you who read and reviewed!

If you feel as if you were left hanging, don't worry, there are other stories to come. Though it won't come so soon because I'm writing other fanfics as well:)


	36. Epilogue

Epilogue

Annie

Annie emerged from the ocean, catching her breath. It was morning, and the sun was shining over her. She was wearing the exact same dress she was wearing when she left. That was when she knew she was back home.

There a lifeguard boat that past her, and two people pulled her up. They wrapped her in a blanket and asked questions, asking where her other friend was. She couldn't answer. She was too struck, too filled with mixed emotions.

Edmund was far from her, but he remained in her heart, and she hope she did in his. They reached the pier in less than an hour, and just then, Annie's life returned to normal. But she would never forget everything that happened in Narnia, for they changed her view on life forever.

Marina

It was the beginning of her new life. They sailed back to Cair Paravel immediately. Marina may have been granted a new life in Narnia, but she lost Annie.

But she didn't see it that way. She didn't lose a friend. Annie would always be her friend, no matter where they were, or what world they were in. Annie would always be the one who changed her as a person, who changed her to be a better person. She would never forget that.

Each gal lived their lives and grew. Not one moment did they forget each other, nor the time they spent in Narnia. They remained in each other for as long as both of them lived. That marked the truest friendship.


	37. Acknowledgement

Acknowledgements

Thank you to the Countess of Western March, who is probably one of my most faithful and loyal reader. Thank you for making time for me.

Sylver Starr, even though you don't have enough time to read every chapter, thanks. Continue Wide Awake! I miss it! Thanks so much for turning me into a character, one of the most touching things anyone has done for me. You're a great friend! Thanks for all your wonderful suggestions!

bubble drizzles, a loyal and awesome reader from the beginning. Thanks so much for supporting me! I love your passion for Edmund&Annie ! :)

Queen Natalie the Creative/ of Archenland (ever changing name!:D) a fellow Narnian, thanks oh so much!

Elizabeth Zara, thanks so much! Your suggestions helped me lots!

Bookworm Apple, thank you for your constructive comments. I hope you're fine now about the machine guns:D

citylightsonwater, thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed, and I hope you start writing as well, I bet you'd be good, you are quite creative!

To all the Narnia fans, of both the movie, and the books, I hope I made you proud.

To the fangirls of Skandar Keynes, Wiliam Mosely, and Ben Barnes (Or Edmund Pevensie, Peter Pevensie, and Prince/King Caspian X) I hope I'd be able to continue to make you blush!

gossipgirl, Morgan, coletia bumbo and everyone else who has read, thank you all so much. This is my very first fanfiction story, and I couldn't have achieved it without all of you. Hope you'd continue supporting me with my stories coming up!

To Cristina Barretto, to whom this story is dedicated to.

Thanks so much for inspiring me, and for converting me to a Narnian. You enlightened me about the beauty of The Chronicles of Narnia, and its connection with Christianity. It's pretty awesome! You've been great, and thanks for listening to my problems and advising me on them, real helpful. You're an awesome volleyball player, an intelligent girl, and a morally strong person. You've helped me grow as a person, and that makes you on amazing. Even though you claim yourself as a hypocrite, you're still pretty awesome! You've been one hell of a friend, even though you're a new one to me. You listen about my fantasies about Prince Caspian, Number Four, etc, and I listen to yours as well:D Hope to remain your friend!


End file.
